Stranded
by Ayame99
Summary: Certain events lead Hiro and K to become stranded on a tropical island. While struggling to survive they find a deep friendship, which evolves into a steamy love affair. Romance Angst Drama Lemon
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm a huge fan of Hiro and K! So I'm writing a harrowing tale with them that I hope you enjoy. I did a lot of research for this story but also a lot of the survial stuff I learned from experience, thanks to my father. I wanted to try and make a more serious story, something that shows developing friendship and then the discovery of attraction and love. Meh, I felt like doing a more dramatic story instead of just smut XD I write too much smut so I'm trying something different. Although in time there will be some lemony scenes in here, scouts honour.

* * *

**Chapter 1:** Descent

_Soaring, weightlessness overcomes me,_

_Flash, the light burns, scorches my senses._

_My breath is gone…_

_Save me from the emptiness, _

_Look beyond the glass, peer into my soul._

_The ghost sings my final song…_

Why in gods name did they have to get up at four in the morning to board a plane? If it wasn't already the hour of the dead, it was definitely going to be someone's funeral in a minute. Not only was that annoying man beeping in his ear like a human alarm clock, Hiro was sure he felt the extent of that man's notorious weapon. He'd swiped at his face, trying to rid himself of a cold presence on his cheek.

"Fucking hell man, can't you wake someone up like a normal human being?" Hiro croaked and forcing his eyes open, only they landed on K, their band manager. "I really don't know how you do it, don't you ever sleep?"

"Really Hiro, stop complaining like an old woman, we have a plane to catch remember." This is what the man told him as he groaned and pushed himself out of bed. Hiro watched the guy leave to wake up the others and direly concluded.

K was an alien.

Wondering if he had enough time to even take a shower and wake up, Hiro decided to strive against the odds. What was the worst the alien man would do…shoot soap bubbles at him? Hiro allowed himself a chuckle at the thought of bubbles coming out of K's gun instead of bullets. Wouldn't the man have a bird? Actually Hiro decided he'd pay to see that, he laughed.

As he stood under the spray he decided he was going to miss Osaka, it had been a great concert last night, the fans' screams still rung in his ears. Afterwards they had drunk way to much beer in celebration, and Hiro scarcely remembered how he got to his room last night. They all knew they had to get up really early to catch a private jet to New Zealand. Bad Luck was touring the entire coast line of countries, it was really quite exciting. Fame was something they had strived for and achieved after many years. Now they could simply enjoy the course of stardom, and play their hearts out to a crowd that only kept growing.

An hour later they were seated on a plane, an exclusive jet belonging to NG. Hiro cast a look over at his best friend, Shuichi. He was seated next to the most attractive man of all Japan—or so many say—Yuki Eiri. It was amazing that the man decided to come along with them to Osaka in the first place. But in the last three years most of their endless bickering and mind-numbing crap had dwindled to embers. Hiro was grateful, who wanted to listen to that nonsense so often? All he hoped for was his friends' happiness and he was only too glad to see Yuki trail along. It wasn't like he couldn't write his novels while travelling, plus Shuichi always seemed brighter when he was around and that meant good things for Bad Luck.

But note to all…do NOT get a room next door to your best friend and his boyfriend!

Hiro rest his head back against the seat and sighed. It didn't matter if their crazy manager woke him up via gun or that Shuichi and Yuki's hotel bed banged against his hotel wall, he was never going to get another decent night's rest ever again. Or so it seemed, Hiro concluded.

"You look tired Hiro." The voice was young and sweet and Hiro cracked open an eye to look at Bad Luck's youngest member, Suguru Fujisaki.

"No shit…why couldn't we just get a flight tomorrow afternoon or something?" Hiro whined and looked over at the keyboardist who was seated next to him.

"Because we have an interview in four hours time," Sakano spoke up over Hiro's question. Even at five in the morning; the man was dressed respectfully in his ever present suit.

Sigh, "Of course, you see there is always a reason," Hiro groaned at Suguru. Letting his eyes take in his surroundings, the guitarist found himself feeling apprehension of the compactness of the private jet, a Cessna 500. It had six seats and two lounging sofa's in the back. Sure there was food and drink on the plane and even the pilots were blocked off with a separate door. But it didn't make him feel any better. It wasn't like he hated planes, it was just this plane was so small and to Hiro's eyes it seemed fragile. He'd much rather be on a jumbo jet.

"You nervous Hiro?" spoke a deep voice.

Hiro turned, "Not really," he told K's crotch. He blinked and looked up the tall expanse of the American. Did he have to stand so close? Geesh.

"Good, ETA two hours and twenty-three minutes. Why don't you catch a few more Z's," K told him and flopped into a seat in front and whipped out a newspaper.

Hiro stared over, where a mass of blond hair was poking out above the seat. Hrmph, easy for him to say, catch a few more Z's. Well…maybe K had a point, Hiro shrugged. But from his right he heard a yawn, it was Shuichi.

"I'm so tired Hiro…" he complained.

"I know but I'm sure after we get this interview over with, we'll be able to go back to the hotel," Hiro assured his friend.

"No can do guys, after the interview there's one teensy photo shoot that requires your immaculately groomed heads," K butt in, licking a finger and turning a page on his newspaper.

Groans of displeasure flitted throughout the air craft.

Teasingly, from behind K's seat, Hiro made a gun with his finger and thumb and pretended to shoot at the man in front of him. Shuichi snickered and Hiro giggled, Suguru covered his mouth with his hand to stifle a snort and Sakano clucked his tongue, "You're all looking for trouble," the producer said. Yuki didn't see anything because he was already fast asleep, his head resting on a pillow next to the window.

"Hiro…I saw that," K said with amusement and chuckled. He then pointed to the rear view mirrors just in front of him and waved at the guitarist, shaking his head.

Hiro blushed and sat back, he shot a look at Shuichi who found all this highly entertaining. It wasn't his fault, he blamed it all on the clock; five am was not an hour fit for humans he thought.

"Why is it taking so long to take off already?" wondered Suguru as he peered out the window.

"Yeah it is taking rather long to get going, what's the hold up?" Sakano voiced his own concern. Then the pilot's voice came over the speaker…

"_Sorry folks we had too perform a pressure check on one of the turbofans, everything seems to be at one hundred percent. Prepare for departure." _

"And there you go," muttered K and ruffled his paper annoyingly.

Yeah, that was all it was, Hiro thought and relaxed. In moments he fell asleep...

_Take my hand Hiro, hold it and never let go,_

_Strive forward there is nothing stopping you._

_But stop falling…_

_Cracked, the sky before me, the earth below,_

_Hanging onto nothing, the water slipping through my fingers._

_Can't you hear me calling…_

"Hiro!"

"HIRO!"

Hiro's eyes shot open.

"We're going to crash!"

As if rammed, Hiro was tossed towards the front of the plane, bashing his head and shoulder against the ridge of the upper storage compartments. A flaring pain spun over his eyes, Hiro blinked until the blackness washed away. The craft was no longer parallel; it was tipped nose forward, soaring towards the earth below at a forty-five degree angle.

Racing towards their deaths!

The sudden change of angle and pressure caused Hiro to get thrown towards the back. Flying over seats, arms thrashing about, he held his hands out for impact this time. Crunch! The pain shot up his arm, torn open by a shredded piece of metal. Crying out he didn't have time to look at the gaping wound on his forearm.

_I don't want to die!_

Hiro's mind cried that over and over as his eyes darted about, looking for anything of rescue. A parachute, maybe an inflatable raft…but his mind kept resorting to panic…he was going to die! The scream was stuck in his throat, the pressure on his lungs prevented it from coming out. All he saw was the horror stricken faces of his colleagues…Sakano hung onto his seat; Suguru was knocked out only a few feet away from him. Suddenly Shuichi grabbed onto him, he and Yuki had been tossed back here as well.

They clamoured at each other, things of regret, of promise, shameless things in a moment of pure terror. But nothing mattered anymore; the words couldn't even be heard above the noise. The anguished "I love yous" got devoured by the roar of the crashing plane. Frantic, Hiro thought his heart seemed to have stopped beating.

Spotting the holding above him, Hiro grabbed onto the tab and pulled open a storage compartment. Inside were lifejackets and one inflatable raft. The parachutes he knew would be useless at this speed. He left them and thrust the jackets at Yuki and Shuichi.

He had to try and reach Suguru and put a jacket on him. Against the force of gravity, Hiro brought himself to the lowest point, the floor. And using the seats, he dragged himself forward and clung onto two lifejackets. The keyboardist managed to prevent from being tossed to the back, by being cornered by the front two seats. Hiro managed to reach the front; he smacked the boy's face, in hopes to wake him up. But he stopped; realizing waking him up would force him to face death in the eye. Holding himself in place using his feet, Hiro quickly thread Suguru's arms into the jacket.

Suddenly the plane began to jump and shake. What was going on? A horrible yawning whine assailed Hiro's ears. The plane was falling apart, literally tearing! Then there was an explosion, the force sent Suguru over Hiro's head and to the back of the plane. Without blinking an eye, the wing of the airplane came crashing through the middle of the plane, tearing open a gaping hole. Pressure changed and everyone held onto whatever they could to try and not be sucked out.

Acrid smoke made Hiro cough and his eyes water, but none of that mattered. The tearing metal kept coming apart, and one breath later, half of the plane was gone. Looking behind him, Hiro could barely register what he saw, and that he, was holding onto only one half of the plane.

_My breath is gone…_

It seemed like an eternity, waiting for death to come. There were no words to describe the utter void of one's mind before impending death. Some say your life flashed before your eyes, that last dream before the darkness.

Then it came. There was impact. The fuselage had hit the water with incredible force. Shrouded all at once in cold water, Hiro fearfully, still clung to the seat frame. He had to let go or he'd drown! Striving off shock, he finally let go and the lifejacket soared up past his chin, headed for the surface. Using the jacket as guidance he found the momentum to kick up and swim to the surface. It seemed like such a long way up, but he kicked with all his might, still hearing the groan of the monster sinking below him.

Breaking the surface, Hiro gulped for air, gasping and almost inhaling water. He coughed and spluttered, the agony on his right arm searing with pain, the salt water making it sting. Looking around frantically there was no sign of anybody else. It was so quiet on the surface that no one would ever know of the horrific event that just took place here. The lifejacket floated near by and Hiro grabbed it and put it on.

It was dark.

So very quiet.

He was all alone.

The world went black…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: You're Alive

The heat of the sun baked down on the body lying on the beach surf. Gently the foamy white edge of the earth's bluest blanket, lapped over the unconscious man. As if the ocean wished to spit out the invasion, a hefty swell crashed over the cast away. A groan emitted from the man.

Blue eyes cracked open and immediately squeezed shut against the blinding gleam of sun and white sand. Cheek pressed into the soft pillow of wet sand, K groaned as if he'd been run over by a Mac truck. He lay there as panic swirled in the pit of his stomach…the cabin, the dead pilots, being locked behind the cockpit door, lights shinning in the direction of impact. K felt a wave of nausea as he recalled his moments before the crash.

As soon as there was sign of something wrong, K went to check with the pilots. Stricken, he found the windshield broken and the pilot's dead, they looked as if they'd been asphyxiated. Not by human hands but from lack of oxygen, seems they never had time to grab their masks before the plane lowered less than twenty thousand feet. Anything above that would choke a person to death from lack of oxygen, something K learned in the military. He had to count his lucky stars that he'd gotten there while he could still breathe, but that meant the plane was falling fast. What in god's name broke the glass in the first place? They'd never know.

The cockpit door got slammed shut so hard it jammed. For the entire descent K tried to get out of the door and at the same time trying not to get sucked out the gash in the plane. He found himself grabbing onto some overhead hatch, which he was sure was going to break off and send him flying. But it didn't and K kicked at the door but to no avail, it wasn't going to budge. They fell so fast and the roar and shaking was so loud. Then he heard an explosion. He'd never felt so weak and scared in his life. The whole time he thought of his son and choked back sobs, K didn't want to die either.

He couldn't even move enough to call for mayday; if he had he would've got sucked out the window. If only he could send out one distress signal!

He'd never forget that image, the plane's front beams pointed at the blackest water before crashing into it. The shocking cold took even more breath away than the descent had already done. Momentarily stunned and having to leave the bodies of the dead pilots behind, K tried to swim against the current. He had to struggle to use the grips on the control panel to pull himself towards the broken windshield and escape the sinking plane.

Coming out of the reverie, K pushed himself up on his hands and knees quickly and vomited. The aftershock was coming on strong, not only that but the beating his body took. He recalled having to kick off his shoes and socks in order to float and swim. God knows he swam, swam until he could barely breathe. By the time the sun began to kiss the horizon, his limbs so weary and tired, K thought he spotted an oasis. With every bit of strength left, he aimed for the beach in the distance.

He guessed he must've passed out by the time he got there and sat back on his legs. "Ugh," he groaned as every bend of his joints felt like a rusty hinge. Scooping up a handful of water K washed his mouth out and made a face…salt water. He looked around.

He was all alone…

The only company was the loud crashing of the ocean or the lowly cry of a sea bird. Other than that there wasn't a soul to be seen. K wondered where the hell he was, were there really such things as remote islands in the world. Of course it was true but after spending much of his life in huge cities, swarming with people, it was hard to believe his situation right now.

But they couldn't have crashed to far away, could they? Surely someone will find them, he hoped. Them…there was no them…it was only him! With two fists clenched and pressed into the sand, K hung his head as a flash of pain crossed his face. Everyone was dead. Had they all drowned with the sinking plane when it hit the water? And there was nothing he could do…nothing!

K couldn't help himself from feeling utterly hopeless for a moment. Without standing he crawled away from the surf, and made way to a sunny hot spot on the white sandy beach. Defeated, he lay down and once more placed a cheek to the now hot sand. It actually burned but he didn't think he'd feel anything ever again.

How many hours went by, he didn't know, the whole time he watched the surface of the bluest water of the ocean. Even in despair, one looked for hope subconsciously. K's eyes were the only thing that moved, back and forth over the horizon of the water, in some small hope. Inside he knew that he wasn't going to be spotted by just laying here, he should make a fire, create an S.O.S, just like in the movies. But at the moment he had no will to move at all, what for? Everyone was dead and it was his fault.

Sighing he sent a wisp of sand into the air, which came back in the breeze and right into his eyes. He blinked at the grit in his eyes but it wasn't helping. Groaning like an old tree K sat up and rubbed at his watering eyes. But rubbing also revealed one side of his face had gotten burned from the sun. It was the only thing that made him grin just a bit. How funny he must look with half a face sunburned. But it didn't matter.

Standing on his bare feet, the sand soft and hot between his toes, K glanced once more at the ocean. Mother Nature called and that force alone was strong enough to bring one to their feet. K looked to his left, away from the ocean and took in the endless line of palm trees edged with ocean debris. Deeper in, there was bushes and thicket, vines hung from branches of small young trees. Even from here K could see the lush green of the extensive vegetation growing near the coastline. Maybe there was fresh water further in? Wandering towards the brush, he wasn't watching where he was going and stepped on a long dried out piece of bark. "Damn," he cursed and winced.

Being a bit more careful he ventured a little further and inhaled the fresh scent of vegetation. But a gnarly black tree peaked his interest and K walked towards it. It was dead and leafless, but still standing out among the crowd on the shoreline. It also provided a good amount of shield to relieve himself. As thirsty as he was, K couldn't believe he even had to pee at all. There had to be some water on this dreaded island…or was it even an island? Maybe he'd shored up on some resort and a few yards in he'd come across a huge hotel, with three swimming pools, and bikini clad beach bunnies.

Or maybe there was a tribe of cannibals, who wore shark tooth necklaces and loin cloths, carrying spears and with scary make up on their faces. No, it was better to think of the bikini clad beach bunnies than cannibals, he thought.

Sighing K realized he'd lost his gun in the crash. That sucked. But it would've been waterlogged and it wouldn't fire anyways. Water came back to mind urgently, especially after that long swim. Watching his steps carefully, not wanting to stab his bare feet through, he pushed aside some vines and ducked under a knot of tree limbs. Completely surrounded by gigantic leafy bushes, some red and green, some bare and spiny, he thought the eerie quiet was almost disturbing.

"Don't get yourself lost in here," K told himself and felt a branch snag his hair. Swiping at it, he barely noticed a tiny movement next to his hand. There was a green snake! He jumped away as if poked with a needle and turned to look at the snake that seconds ago, was right next to him. Geez, he felt his heart pound. It wasn't like he had a fear of snakes but he didn't want to get bitten either.

Great, what sort of strange creatures or bugs did he have to watch out for? But then, you could eat snakes, he wondered if that green snake would taste any good. He'd only had rattlesnake but not some jungle snake, besides how would he kill it?

No, no, no!

He wasn't going to be here long enough to worry about eating snakes! Water, he only needed to find a watering hole until someone came to his rescue…yup that's right. That's when something bit his toe. K yelped and hopped around holding one foot. A few feet away a small crab scurried under a rock. The thing had chomped on his toe!

Fucking crazy place, everything was trying to bite, pinch and pull the hair out of his head! In his momentary madness, K didn't hear the garble of a stream nearby. Walking backwards, still grumbling about feral crabs, he tripped backwards and landed on his butt, right into a fresh water stream.

Ohh, how shocking…

His whole bottom got soaked through with cool water, but he stood up and realized this was water. Yay water! He knelt and scooped up the clear liquid like it was gold and drank. After filling up, K splashed his face and already felt much better. Nothing like a good a rest at the pit stop to re-boost the ole engine, K thought.

But he still felt so tired and decided he better return to the beach. He felt in his pockets to see what he still had. Amazed he still had a pack of smokes—which were soaked—and a lighter which was waterlogged. There was his keys and lo and behold a Swiss army knife!

"Now this could come in handy," he spoke to himself, already starting to think about survival. It was natural to think so, even though inside K kept telling himself he'd be found in no time. Probably the most twenty-four hours. A couple of hours for people to realize they did not show up in New Zealand. A few more hours to go over the path of their flight, they had to have shown up on someone's radar, he thought. Then the boats would come, search nearby waters, maybe even find the plane, possibly find the black box. It's too bad the black box didn't work as a tracer as well, it would only reveal why the plane had crashed. But then they would spot the island and come to see if there were any survivors, right?

Avoiding crabs, snakes and bugs that were buzzing all around, K made his way back. Feet assaulted by hot sand again, he looked out over the water once more. Shielding his eyes from the sun to get a less strained view, he spotted no boats…no nothing. Only endless miles of blue water that got darker the deeper the sandbanks got. He was about to sit down when suddenly a descending swell did reveal something floating on the water.

K started and strained to see if he was imagining things, it could be nothing more then driftwood or a dead sea creature, its pearlescent body shimmering under the sun. But the object was red; it looked sort of like a life jacket! Without a second thought he ran towards the surf, fuelled by the hope that it was a person. Splashing over the shallow water, the depth increasing the farther he ran, K found he was up to his knees and was forced to slow down. Walking as far as he could go before the water was up to his chin, K was forced to swim the rest of the way.

By the time he got close enough to decipher what the floating object was, he was elated to find that it was Hiro. He was not conscience though, his head resting back, half his red hair swirling around him. The only thing keeping him afloat was the lift jacket. Spurred, K grabbed him and with all his reserve strength, swam them back to shore. He was panting with exertion by the time he reached a footing. But he was thankful for the end of the swim and used the water as far as he could to hold Hiro in his arms easily. Once at thigh depth, K picked up the guitarist and carried him to the warm beach.

He dropped to his knees, feeling weak, and placed Hiro roughly to the sand. Almost wheezing with the extent of swimming, his body already weary and abused, he looked at Hiro's face…then his chest. K couldn't tell if he was breathing and felt terror once more. Maybe his lungs were full of water? Not hesitating he placed his palms down on Hiro's chest and pumped once really hard. Nothing…

"Please don't be dead Hiro." K heard himself say. Maybe he needed some air? K knelt down, so close to Hiro's sunburned face, about to place his mouth over parched lips. But before he could blow air down Hiro's lungs, grey eyes opened and widened. A yip of shock emitted from Hiro's throat.

"Why are you trying to kiss me?" croaked Hiro.

"Resuscitate Hiro, resuscitate," K said quickly and blinked "I thought you were…" but he paused and smiled, "Thank god you're alive."

A/N: I'll update soon Hope you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **Looking for Coconuts

Everything was very blurry, foggy and distant. Hiro saw K hovering over him like a saviour, the sun outlining his figure like some kind of angel. Maybe he was dead, Hiro thought. He was dead and on some celestial plane and for some strange reason K came by to say hi. Did that mean he was dead too? Was Shuichi and everyone here as well? Hiro went to sit up, but he hurt so much that he winced and fell back.

"Are you sure I'm not dead?" Hiro questioned, placing his hands over his eyes to block out the sun.

It took a long time to get an answer out of K; he sat down and placed his arms over his knees, threading his fingers together in front of himself absently. "I think we may be the only ones alive," he said finally and glanced over, he noticed Hiro luckily still had his shoes on. But the left arm of his black jean jacket was torn to shreds. He reached over to inspect and Hiro hissed painfully.

"A scratch," Hiro managed to say.

K moved closer to check it out. "Geez Hiro that's not just a scratch. It's gotta be wrapped up or it won't heal. I'm positive you need stitches," he explained and sighed. But there were no stitches, there were no doctors. "We need two bandages, one to…"

"K, really it's alright" Hiro interrupted, "I think the salt water really helped. In fact I might be lucky and I won't become septic, because then I would…die," he spoke morosely. How very lucky he was really alive at this moment. Even if he did become septic they would be rescued soon, right? Help would come and all would be well.

Both became silent, the whole situation still like a dream in their minds. They hadn't fully come to terms of what had just happened and it left a feeling of disarray. It was a surreal dream, that hopefully would end soon and they would wake up and find themselves in New Zealand going about their daily business. No plane crash, no deaths, no drowning, no abandonment. They sat for hours, Hiro finding the strength to finally sit up; both sat side by side watching the ocean before them. It seemed so beautiful and yet it was so unforgiving at the same time.

When the sun began to make its descent Hiro spoke up, "I'm thirsty."

K looked over quickly, "I completely forgot about the watering hole…can you walk? I don't have anything to carry water in."

Hiro nodded and went to stand, he groaned with ache. "Damn I don't ever remember feeling so beaten," he revealed. It was useless to act so tough when one was humbled before the face of death.

The blond stood and offered his hand without word.

Hiro took it silently and pulled himself up, immediately he felt his socks were still damp and made a face. "I should have dried out my shoes and socks." Then he looked down at K's bare feet. "What happened to your shoes?" he asked.

Sighing K said, "I had to get rid of them in order to swim."

"Oh"

They didn't get into more detail, because each man didn't want to talk about the crash quite yet. Bringing up the crash meant thinking about their friends' loss. Although the pain of that was clearly plaguing them both. Hiro felt the pain in his chest over the loss of his best friend. He could not cry, not yet. It just didn't seem real.

"Come this way, just watch out for snakes…and crabs," K explained and began to lead the way.

Hiro followed and he looked around, taking in the trees and green vegetation. It was like a story book remote island. He spotted coconuts in the palm trees and colourful birds floating in and out of the trees. Some crispy ocean leftovers crunched under his shoes, seaweed and small seashells. If he hadn't been placed here so direly he could've appreciated the bluest sky and the whitest sand, the freshest air and the most peaceful silence, it was a paradise.

Without any trouble they found the stream that K had established earlier and Hiro gratefully re-hydrated. Who knows how long he floated on the water, the sun baking him. He licked his burnt lips and stood up, but that's when he noticed K's face. "You look like that villain from Batman, Two-face," he offered with amusement.

K touched his face and grinned softly. "Yeah I'm preparing early for Halloween," he teased lightly.

Both chuckled but it quickly faded to silence again.

Making sure to fill up as much as possible before leaving, they returned to the beach. It seemed like the only sensible place to wait for help. Although by now the sun was almost gone and the air was becoming much cooler. The breeze that came off the ocean was calm at least and the sky was crystal clear. There was no moon tonight, only a few stars began to twinkle their announcement into the night.

K's lighter was still not working yet. But he still clung to that hope that they wouldn't need fire and that rescue would come soon. The smokes were dry and K decided there was no better time than any for a cigarette. But he couldn't light it; he tossed the pack on the sand and leaned back on his hands. He looked over at Hiro who sat right next to him. He was so silent and looked so dreary. "It's like a crazy dream hmm?" K said breaking the silence.

Hiro didn't answer; he only lay back on the sand and stared up at the stars, which grew in numbers in the darkening sky. A moment later he felt K lay down too, joining him in star gazing. There was nothing to say, or that's how he felt. He didn't want to close his eyes either, each time only brought the plane crash back to life. So Hiro lay there staring at the stars. He felt the twitch of K's shoulder next to his and then heard a flick, flick. Hiro looked over to see his manager testing his lighter again. Only the next flick produced a flame.

Somehow that little achievement was enough to lighten the mood for only a short while. "Finally it works," K murmured and reached over for the tossed pack of smokes. "Want one?" he asked Hiro.

"Fuck yeah."

K handed him a cigarette and lit it for him, he lit one for himself and both lay back and exhaled. "I'm sure we won't be here for long," K said assuredly.

"Yeah," Hiro sighed. But going home meant facing Shuichi's parents, telling the world of the accident.

Long after finishing that smoke both Hiro and K couldn't fight the fatigue. They eventually fell asleep, trying to ignore the weird sounds behind them in the brush and listening to the hypnotic song of the ocean instead.

Morning came with the sun warming things up, the sea birds crying over breakfast. Stirring, Hiro didn't open his eyes and only snuggled into the warm body next to him. Wait body! He bolted awake and eyes registered white and gold, the white shirt on K's back. Something tickled his nose and realizing it was K's golden hair, Hiro backed away quickly and brushed at his face to ease the itch. He'd never in his life been so close to the man before, that heat filled his cheeks.

But what was he getting so worked up over? They were stranded! It was cold! It was only a human instinct to stay warm. Surely he wasn't attracted to the man, good grief Hiro thought. Waving off his thoughts and searching the water for any signs of rescue, Hiro stood up to go to the washroom. He inspected his wound, which was still bleeding a little but drying up and scabbing; a really good sign. But it only brought back the feeling of dread, the emptiness that took over his heart.

He pounded a fist into the sharp trunk of a palm tree in anguish. Ignoring the pain in his hand or the shredded knuckle, Hiro choked on an angry cry but the tears still refused to come forth. His best friend was gone, along with Suguru and Sakano, and even Yuki. It all happened so fast!

* * *

K woke up shortly after, feeling chilled. The sand overnight had lost its warmth and was now hard and cool. He vaguely remembered Hiro curling up to him last night for warmth, but he knew that he was much warmer after he did. It allowed him to sleep a little more at least, but now it was gone. K turned over to see the guitarist gone, he felt a little bit of worry. But K told himself the man probably went to look around, or get water or something. Still though, he worried something bad happened. It had to be the after effects of losing everyone, wasn't it? 

He sat up and warmed his feet up with his hands. K felt like a native, all he had to do was strip off his shirt and turn his pants into shorts and he'd be all set. Then he'd could pound on his chest like an ape and learn to swing from the vines in the jungle. He'd be the new age Tarzan he thought with a guffaw. But his silly thoughts fled, he was hungry.

Getting up he thought of the one thing that everyone connected with deserted islands, coconuts. So he hunted for some that might've fallen from the trees, only he spotted Hiro. The man punched the tree and hung his head dejectedly. K sighed, but he left him alone and went in another direction before Hiro saw him. The pain was very raw, K wondered if the others might have survived. But it was highly unlikely. He knew that it was a miracle that Hiro and he survived at all. Besides he wasn't in the body of the plane when it went down, he had no idea what the others experienced on the other side of the cockpit door.

But after a rest K decided he wasn't going to give up and die. It simply wasn't in his nature; he would move on, he had to. And Hiro would too, after the pain eased and the nightmare of the crash loosened its grip on his mind. Time would heal wounds and when they got rescued, they'd have their families to turn to. K wondered if Judy would come back to him with open arms. Allow them to be a family again with Michael, but he somehow doubted that. Michael…

His boy had already missed him so much, with his time consuming job. K regretted now not spending more quality time with his son; he squeezed his eyes shut with guilt. If he got off this island, he promised he would do just that, maybe even forget about Japan and move back home. He could work near his son and visit him a whole lot more. Yes, that's what he'd do, K decided determinedly. But he worried about the "if" that just crossed his mind. He couldn't think like that or he'd only get depressed, someone would come and find them. They had to!

"What you doing?"

K started and looked back at Hiro. "Looking for coconuts," he said.

This brought a faint smile to Hiro's face, "I'll help."

Together they rounded up a few coconuts and dropped their collection in a pile on the sand. It didn't take long to find them but now they had to open them. K pulled out his knife and sat down next to the pile. Hiro sat down too and watched anxiously to see how K's tiny knife was going to open the hard green husk of the coconut. K stabbed at the shell, making only tiny cuts to the flesh of the coconut. But it was proving to be useless. After trying for at least twenty minutes to find a technique to rid the coconut of its outer shell, K lost his temper and chucked the thing onto the beach.

"Fucking thing!"

Hiro got up and retrieved the coconut, "Give me the knife, isn't there a saw like blade on that."

K handed him the knife happily, "By all means go for it," he grumbled.

Sitting down again with the knife in hand, Hiro searched the options on the knife. Hey it even had a tiny magnifying glass; he held it up to show K.

"Fire," K said and caught on right away. He hadn't thought of magnifying glass on the Swiss army knife. But he watched Hiro find a saw like blade and stab it into one of the openings he'd already made on the coconut. Ever so slowly Hiro sawed along the, making small but definite progress. "It's working," K exclaimed, "But it sure takes a long time." He saw Hiro gasp with pain. "What's wrong?" K asked.

Hiro stopped sawing, "My arm," he said painfully and noticed fresh blood running down his hand and all over the coconut. He took off his jacket and hissed as the material scraped over his wound. His entire forearm was covered in fresh blood; the wound had opened up while working on the coconut.

"You really need that wrapped up," K said and took the knife back. He took off his shirt and along the bottom; he used the knife to begin a tear. He tore a few long stripes of cloth. "We can't use anything else, you need white material. You know the dye," K mentioned while cutting up his shirt.

"Yea I know…" Hiro offered and watched the other man sacrifice is shirt for his sake. "I'm going to go clean this, be right back," he said and got up.

K watched Hiro head towards the water and hoped that his wound would heal. As long as it bled it kept infection from setting in, but then Hiro might lose too much blood. K kept working on making bandages out of his shirt. He needed a few so they could change the bandage often or the wound would dry and stick to the cloth. That would only keep tearing it open. If only they had a small sewing kit or something.

By the time Hiro returned, K put back on what shirt he had left, leaving it unbuttoned. Still fresh blood seeped from Hiro's wound but he let K wrap up his arm. Gently he placed a folded strip of cloth over the wound and then wrapped the white shirt firmly around his forearm.

"Thanks K…for rescuing me too," Hiro said gratefully and looked at his managers face. Blue eyes looked up at him. Hiro caught his breath as they looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Breaking the contact, he quickly looked elsewhere and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"No problem Hiro…I'm just glad I spotted you," K told him earnestly. "There all done. You just take it easy so that heals, got it?"

Hiro nodded, "Ok."

K took back the coconut and wiped the blood off. "Now lets fucking eat something before my stomach eats itself," he said and gave a groaning chuckle. He sawed at the damn coconut until finally the green husk was removed. Now he only had to break through the brown furry shell, that wasn't nearly as hard as the green shell. Instead of the knife, K used the screwdriver part of the knife. With one stab and a twist he cracked the coconut open.

But out came all the milk, which splashed onto the sand. "Aww crap," K muttered.

"No K you don't want to drink the milk from a coconut that has fallen to the ground," Hiro warned.

"Oh, how come?" K wondered.

"Did you know coconut milk is a natural laxative," the guitarist advised. "I read that you should only drink the milk from coconuts that are still in the tree, otherwise you know…"

K made a face, "Really…I never knew that. So what happens if we eat the meat part?"

"Nothing we can eat that," Hiro offered with a smile.

Smiling back K started to carve out chunks of coconut for himself and Hiro. Together they ate silently and waited.

* * *

A/N: I have most of this story written so I'll update soon. I'm building things slowly but things will come together. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Any of the airline companies or ranks of anyone is completely made up by me. I'm no expert in the world of rescue so take it with a grain of salt. I've tried to make it as realistic as possible but I'm sure there are a few holes. But remember this is just a story and not a full novel lol. I'm hoping to entertain you and I'm writing it because it's fun. This chapter clears up what happened to the rest of the Bad Luck. I hope you continue to enjoy the story Also I have put links to all the sites I used for research at the bottom. ((Sorry this took so long to update FF was giving me a hard time uploading sighs))

* * *

Chapter 4 

Month: May

On television sets and radios across the Asian Pacific coast…

"The world holds their breath as one of Japan's hottest pop bands…Bad Luck, all members, including the famous romance author Yuki Eiri plus their staff, has been missing for over twenty-four hours. Their plane, according to Pacific Airways, went down somewhere over the Pacific Ocean. The band was headed for a performance in Wellington, New Zealand when their plane vanished from the skies. A rescue team has been investigating their flight plan and few planes have been scouring the water for any signs of the missing band. Experts fear the plane went miles off course and that no distress signal was issued during the crash," the newscaster explained, she paused and held up a finger, "Wait; we have live feed coming from Yamada Kazuma, who is currently stationed in Wellington awaiting any word on the event.

A young man appeared live standing in front of Wellington airport. "Good afternoon Fujiwara Kumiko, we just heard from the director of the rescue team here in Wellington, New Zealand. Apparently they have spotted what they think could be Bad Luck! There was comment on floating debris and what could be four people in life jackets," the man said animatedly. "Still no word if any of them are alive…but we will keep you updated as soon as we hear anything."

* * *

"Yuki…" Shuichi murmured, floating almost lifelessly in the cool salty water. 

But there was no reply; Yuki, Sakano and Suguru were all too weary, exhausted and beaten. When the back end of the plane landed in the water, all four were left on the surface of the water. The impact had knocked the wind out of them, but the shield from the plane lessened the possibility for major injury. A miracle? Yes.

Thanks to Hiro for finding them the lifejackets during their descent, all four of them were able to stay above water. Only that seemed perilous, since a whole day went by as they rested submerged in the water, the sun beating on their heads during the day, the cold chilling their marrow at night.

Too tired to talk, they simply held onto each other, not wanting to loss one another. Only Shuichi had enough willpower to keep talking to the group. Of course a lot of his exclamations were that of despair and reminders that they could be eaten by sharks. Everyone was living their own personal hell, it seemed as though they were going to die on the ocean. In many ways, it would have been easier if they'd all perished during the crash...

But when all hope was lost, minds almost succumbing and welcoming death, an engine could be heard overhead. Wearily Shuichi let his eyes travel to the skies…a plane.

Wait a plane!

"Guys look, a plane," he said painfully.

This time Yuki opened his eyes and looked up, there was indeed a plane. But it only soared overhead and everyone watched it disappear in the distance. No!

"Come back," groaned Shuichi, his head lying back pitifully.

An hour later the sound of a chopper could be heard in the distance, a rescue chopper.

* * *

Hiro was returning after finding some wood, he had a nice bunch of dry kindling to start a fire. They might as well have a fire, something that would keep them warm during the night and of course hopefully give a signal for rescue. His guts rumbled unhappily and he squeezed his eyes shut in pain. Was it the coconuts? 

Dropping the small pile of wood on the beach, he spotted K who looked awfully pale. "Are you cold? You don't look so good," Hiro said kneeling down on the beach. He began to make a spot for a fire and set up the kindling like a tepee.

"I feel like I have chills," K groaned, "I think you were wrong about those coconuts."

"But they didn't taste bad," the guitarist informed, "I'm not feeling so hot either. Did you find some dry grass, or something we can start this fire with?"

"Yea, there is a bunch of it under this rock," K said, pushing aside the rock he used to keep the tinder from blowing away and grabbed a handful. "You think if we drank tons of water, it'd wash out the bad coconuts?"

Hiro took the dry grass and stuffed it under the tepee of kindling. That's when something dawned on him…the water. "No, don't drink anymore of that water; I think we should boil it first. It's probably contaminated," Hiro voiced his thoughts. Well it could have been the water or a number of things. But all he could do was guess on the water.

K frowned, "Great, even the water is poisonous…err I'll be right back." And as fast as lightning K dashed off to the bushes sick as a dog.

It sounded like K was dying as Hiro worked on the fire. He feared that that would be him soon enough too. Damn they should've known better than to just drink the water. But Hiro's mind just started to wonder how they could purify the water when the sound of an engine was heard in the sky. He froze.

Up in the sky a plane soared by and without hesitation Hiro stood up to wave his arms and yelled. A moment later K was there, the illness forgotten at the brighter sign of possible rescue. He joined Hiro in the waving, but the plane was gone in moments.

They both stood looking after it dejectedly.

"We have to get this fire going, in case they come back," K said in a rush and knelt down to light the dry grass with his lighter. In seconds the grass burned and soon the kindling took as well. Holding down the urge to ralph his guts, he added a few larger pieces they'd collected onto the fire.

Watching their fire burn brightly, they scanned the skies for any more planes. There was none. But off in the distance dark clouds grew and hung ominously, flashes of lightning coursing throughout it. A storm was rolling in and both men feared it would put out their newly born fire. Then there was another sound, faintly in the distance, somewhere out of sight, the sound of a chopper could be heard. Rescue!

"Quickly let's put some green leaves on this fire to create thick smoke!" clamoured K and ran off to the brush to gather some. Hiro was right behind him, collecting some fresh leaves to put on the fire.

Tossing the greens on the fire, it snapped and sizzled at the assault of moisture, sending out a thick white smoke. It burned; they waited, gazing around desperately for a sign of the helicopter. Still ill K sat down roughly and groaned, "Where are they? They must see it."

"I don't know," Hiro said softly not able to look away from the skies.

An hour went by and no one came back. The storm was headed their way, the rumbling of thunder becoming very loud. Clearly the helicopter and planes were not going to return because of the storm.

"I think we should find shelter from the rain K," Hiro said and looked over at his now very sick manager. For some reason he felt a bit of gut ache but he wasn't becoming as ill as K was. The water must be affecting them differently; he must be more adaptable to it than K was.

K only nodded and stood wearily.

Thinking, Hiro picked up a few of the empty coconut shells. He thought he could collect rain water in them and possibly use them to sterilize the stream water. Together they headed for some rocks on the left side of the beach. Which were nothing more than rough edged extrusions of black coloured stone. The water had craved out ledges and created small ponds all around the rock. Rain began to fall, Hiro and K climbed up the rock platforms and ducked under a small over hang and sat on damp rock. Behind them stuck to the walls of the tiny enclave were star fish. Red and orange coloured star fish clung to the underside of the rocky wall. But at least if offered some shelter from the blowing tropical rain storm.

"I don't think it matters where we go, we're going to get soaked," Hiro offered with a sigh. No sooner had he spoken, the rain began to pour down. Thunder rumbled and lightning flashed in front of their eyes. Hiro put the coconut shells out and watched the water fill up inside of them quickly. Spray from the rain pelted them even under the shelter. In a very short time, both of them were damp. But instead Hiro concentrated on collecting water to give to K. "Here drink this but slowly, sip it," Hiro told K and handed him the rain filled shell.

K did as he was told; he sipped the water and shivered, "Maybe I'll just die and get it over with already."

Hiro looked sadly at K but he said nothing. He hoped that K hadn't gotten malaria or typhoid or something, but that wouldn't have acted so fast. Those diseases would have taken much longer to develop. Maybe the change of environment caused him a bad case of gastroenteritis. In a moment of compassion he moved closer. Using his good arm, he wrapped it around K and offered his body heat. He noticed immediately that K was burning up, "Hold onto me and try to keep warm," Hiro demanded, forgetting all about any sort of bashfulness. The other man didn't hesitate and wrapped both arms around Hiro's chest and rest his head on his shoulder, striving for some comfort. In moments K fell into a fitful sleep, his breathing coming fast with illness.

Lost and cold, they huddled under the small enclave and waited out the storm.

* * *

Seated in the helicopter, wrapped in blankets, Shuichi looked over at his companions. All clung tightly to the blanket they had wrapped around them, faces bruised, their spirits hanging on by a thread. The singer looked over at Yuki, who in return was watching him back. Softly Yuki took Shuichi's hand. As they flew away from the storm, the pilots told them they were headed to Wellington, New Zealand, to a hospital. 

"But what about Hiro? What about K-san?" Shuichi asked, dreading the answer.

"We didn't see anyone else, I'm sorry," one of the pilots said. "We'll look for them as soon as this storm passes. But right now just try to relax."

Relax? That was an understatement, Shuichi thought. As worn as he felt he couldn't help but let a few tears flow over his missing best friend. He sat quietly and cried.

* * *

A/N: I know that I could have made the rest of Bad Luck stranded and that in itself would be very cool. But that is not how I wanted to do things. I wanted this to be a K and Hiro fic mainly, so this is why I have chosen the path I have written. 

Research Sites

The bible of all Survival Sites: http/ to climb coconut trees and facts: http/ about Gastroenteritis: http/en. Diseases (never really needed this but I researched it anyways): http/ add sites that I use for each chapter for anyone interested in wanting to learn more.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Month: May

* * *

A week later Shuichi, Yuki, Suguru and Sakano were on a plane headed for Japan. They'd been treated in hospital for slight dehydration and a few minor cuts and bruises. But all in all, they were claimed to be the luckiest bunch of survivors to the entire world. At least that is what the news said about them, but they certainly didn't feel like the luckiest survivors. Each was going home bearing scars, scars of terror from the plane crash and the loss of Hiroshi and K.

The coast guard promised they scoured the waters, but after hearing their tale of the crash, they were skeptical. Only after discovering that the plane had torn in two, sending them one way and Hiro and K in another, their hope of finding them became nil. And after having to wait out a vicious forty-eight hour storm, the likeness that they could've survived it made the experts call it quits three days later.

Hiro and K were pronounced dead.

A member of the coast guard had come to tell them that their plane had gone way off course, and that they'd actually crashed somewhere between Hawaii and Fiji. Miles upon miles of ocean stretched between those land masses. They were told that there was so much un-chartered territory out there that the odds of even finding them, was a miracle.

Somehow Shuichi wasn't ready to admit his friend's death. Even though he would go home and prepare for Hiro and K's funeral. With the deepest sorrow in his heart, Shuichi rested against Yuki and went home.

* * *

Only twice could a plane be heard in the sky, but not once did it come close enough to their island to see their smoke signal. After a few more days, no planes came by. It was obvious someone was looking for them but also evident they did not know where to look. Hiro tried not to think of his friends as dead, but rather lost. Still he felt the pain in his chest but it wasn't as bad as it was a week ago. That's right a whole week. He'd spent a whole fucking week on this deserted island!

Getting up he kicked a coconut down to the surf and cursed in frustration. "I want to go home!" Hiro cried.

K looked over at Hiro in a rage but he said nothing.

Hiro clenched and unclenched his fists; he looked over at K who was watching him silently. The man was finally starting to feel better; whatever caused him illness was leaving his system. His fever had only broken the other night, Hiro recalled. Hiro thought K was lucky that he hadn't contacted something more serious. But the second night K burning with fever and so stubborn that he tried to refuse water. Hiro practically shoved it down his throat, clamping K's jaw shut until he swallowed. It had been a nightmare; he'd never thought he'd live to see K so completely powerless. The man had mumbled in his sleep, 'Let me out' over and over. Hiro guessed it was his ordeal on the plane. Once K punched out and threatened to shoot him, but Hiro took it with a grain of salt. Thankfully this morning he was able to use the washroom on his own, it was so bad K couldn't even stand up without feeling waves of nausea. But at least all this allowed him to forget about his pain for a little while; he had no time while nursing K back to health.

It was too bad the rain water didn't last long. But Hiro found that setting the coconut shells filled with spring water next to the fire, close but not to close, would eventually boil. He had to set a lot of them out though in order to obtain a decent amount of drinking water. And they needed to be replaced so often that it was such a chore, but there wasn't anything better to do on this godforsaken island.

Calming down Hiro asked K, "Do you think you can eat something today?"

"I'll try," K grumbled unhappily and flopped back to lie down once again in the shade. "Ugh, the last few days have just sucked."

Hiro added another log to the fire which luckily did not get rained out since that storm hit. Instead it'd been sunny and hot; so hot that Hiro took off his shirt and had washed it earlier. Now it hung from a branch not to far away. "Just be glad the fever is gone and that whatever you had is leaving," Hiro said.

"You know I got taught plenty of survival skills, but I never thought I'd have to really use them. We have to be more careful from now on," K mentioned and closed his eyes from the brightness of the sky above.

"It's not your fault, we survived a fucking plane crash…you didn't have your head. And we should have considered sterilizing the water first. Maybe we should stick to rain water and dew in the morning. Or climb the coconut trees and drink coconut water," the redhead suggested.

Only a small 'hrmph' came from K, then Hiro thrust a coconut shell full of sterile water at him. He sat up and thanked him. They watched each other as they drank the deliciously hot water down their throats. Even on this hot and humid island, having something warm to put in your belly felt good.

"Maybe we should consider building a shelter," Hiro suggested as he sat once again and looked out over the water.

"The first rule in survival; build a shelter," K added sarcastically. "I was just hoping that we wouldn't be here long enough for that."

Hiro sighed, yeah he'd hoped for the same thing, but they weren't going to survive long enough if they didn't start taking precautions. "But are you up for that yet, maybe we should wait until tomorrow," the redhead advised.

Reaching up to shake sand out of his hair K said, "No let's get working on it now."

Hiro watched K drain his water and place the coconut shell on the beach. He frowned as the stubborn man stood wavering for a moment and slowly walked off to search for building supplies. What were they going to make a shelter out of? Hiro got up and followed K. When he caught up the taller man, they stood looking in the forest jungle like shoppers at a Hudson Bay window display at Christmas. Where to start?

"We need some rope," K said finally, "The vines should do." He watched Hiro take out the Swiss army knife. "No I can't let you do any cutting…your arm," he offered autocratically.

Hiro put his hands to his hips, "We'll you can't build it all on your own." He knew it K was going to take over the entire project and do what he does best, order him around. Then he spotted K watching him, "You can't shoot me out here," Hiro offered quietly, looking aside indignantly.

For the first time in days K laughed, "Now why would I want to do that? Ok help, but please take it easy."

The redhead nodded and they started collecting things to build their shelter. "Any idea what kind of shelter we are going to make," Hiro called a few yards away. He was busy collecting large leaves and ferns…K wouldn't let him cut vines and snap saplings.

"It's called a lean-to, it should keep the wind off our backs, and keep out the rain," K said somewhere in the dense thicket, unable to see Hiro.

It took a few hours to even collect half of the supplies they needed for their shelter. The young trees proved to be extremely laborious, being so stringy and rubbery inside. K swatted away annoying flies as he worked the two meter long, fist-thick trees back and forth, causing the tree to tear. Often he used the knife to cut through the last stubborn part of the sapling. But he knew that flint when broken into shards would make great cutting tools. He found some to help work at the trees. It was painful work, more so since he was still weak from illness. But he couldn't give up. It'd been a whole week and no one had come yet, even though he felt a bit nervous not being out on the beach and in the open. But what choice did they have? They couldn't spend every waking hour on the beach hoping for rescue and not doing something to protect themselves.

K already felt bad enough, putting Hiro through his getting sick. It humbled K a little bit; he'd had no choice but to rely on someone else. It was almost a little embarrassing at first, when Hiro revealed some of the details of his ordeal. The man had seen him at his absolute worst. But then again they'd both seen the worst of things when the plane crashed. Right now it was either give up and die or fight for survival.

After he had about five saplings cut, K leaned over the catch his breath. It was going to take more than one day to make this lean-to, he resolved. It was amazing some of the things you remembered about surviving the wilderness when the need arose. K had learnt it in the military, a mandatory prerequisite if you wanted to graduate. But it was so long ago, that he'd forgotten many things. Hopefully memories would come back as they came across new dilemmas. Taking a break K went to look for Hiro, he spotted him dropping a pile of leaves as big as frying pans in a pile under the shade.

For a moment K realized how damn lucky he was not to be here alone. Only, that made a wave of guilt swirl in his stomach. It was selfish to think that, Hiro should be home and not stranded at all, he thought. But then, he might've died on the water. K sighed, it was useless to think about the what ifs at all. They were here and there was nothing to do but wait for help.

"How's it going?" K asked, dragging five long saplings under his arm.

Hiro watched K and looked pleased, "You got all that already? Great." He stood up to brush the sand off his knees, "Its going alright I guess, but shouldn't we find a good spot to build this shelter?"

Dropping the load of trees K rubbed his chin in thought, "Good point, it should be dry and not near possible flooding streams."

"And level," Hiro added.

"Yes"

"Let's take a break and look around," the redhead suggested.

K nodded, "Sure, cutting these saplings down is killer. Besides we should find two trees that we can attach the shelter to."

"We need more water as well," Hiro said ruefully.

Indeed trying to survive was enough to occupy one's mind from the more tragic thoughts. It kept them busy and made them forget about illness and wounds. So they went to get water, learning quickly to watch out for snakes and other possible dangerous elements. Although it was proving to be much harder to find a decent spot for a shelter and they spent a good deal of time combing the area. But eventually a spot looked alright; it was level and it wasn't to close to jungle brush. That way the likeness of snakes wouldn't be as much of a threat and it had shade, something that was very important.

Upon finding their place to build, Hiro and K continued to gather items to build a shelter. Collecting vine wasn't so hard and K found when he cut the vine in half, water dribbled out. It was clear and not foggy, which was a good sign that the water was drinkable. But he was nervous about drinking anything now; they had to be very careful what they experimented with. Then again he didn't have much to lose at this point so he tasted it; he remembered hearing that some vines produced water, so he gave it a shot.

It tasted sweet, he concluded and hollered, "Hiro come look at this!"

A few moments later Hiro all covered in sweat and wiping sand grit off his face, came to look. "What is it?" he asked, giving K a worried look.

"Water in the vines," K exclaimed and held out one end of cut vegetation, it leaked water.

Hiro's eyes softened, "Ah yea vines have water in them, drinkable in fact as long as it's clear."

"Exactly and it is," the blond said and held out the vine to Hiro, "Go on taste it."

The guitarist took hold of the vine, holding it up and letting the water drip into his mouth. It was good, he thought he could camp out here all day and just let the tap flow. Hiro wasn't so worried about plant water because they were natural purifiers on their own.

K watched, momentarily fixed on Hiro as he drank. He noticed how he'd closed his eyes and sighed at the taste of the sweet water. It was like for the first time he noticed how good looking Hiro was. And now his face was tanned, the bridge of his nose slightly burnt. His eyes scanned over Hiro's sweaty chest, which was also receiving a nice tan…K squeezed his eyes shut. "I'm just going to collect more vines," he said in a rush and left Hiro.

Hiro looked after K inquisitively but he shrugged and went to continue his job of collecting leaves for the roof.

By the end of the day they had at least half of the supplies they would need for a shelter. There were ten strong sapling trees for a frame and tons of leaves for shingling. The vines would be used to lash the frame together. It would still allow them to build a fire inside of it, small and with lots of ventilation for the smoke.

Exhausted, they both sat hard on the ground next to their beach fire once more. Today they heard no planes, saw no boats, only endless miles of ocean before them. They drank water and ate coconut and divulged in one cigarette each. And once again they stared up at the stars in the dead calm of night. They had nothing and no one, but each other.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Month: June

* * *

A whole month had gone by and the two castaways had built their shelter, it was painstaking and involved a lot of bickering. But it got done. The vines held tightly, the saplings provided support and together they discovered they could make decent rope from the young trees' bark. It proved to be strong when braided and pulled and they'd used it to tie down the big leaves. Neither ever having roofed before realized after one rainfall that they'd placed the shingles the wrong way. The water leaked through their roof and drenched them both. Together they had to cut all the lashings and make new ones and shingle the leaves starting at the bottom and work their way up. 

It had worked, the roof didn't leak any more and it was a gleeful moment of success at the next rainfall. But as more time passed without any sign that rescue was coming, the more Hiro and K stopped concentrating on the skies. They also began to investigate their island a little more. With every trip they found something new to add to their shelter, soft grasses, and leaves to use as bedding. Many times they found bushes providing berries or fruit, but they didn't touch those. Once they even spotted a wild boar, which snorted and chased them both back to the beach. Ornery suckers, these pig-like creatures were not friendly. But the most prized discovery was a banana tree. Only the bananas were still very green and not ready to be eaten. Hiro and K practically salivated at the site of them. Almost everyday they went to check as if by some miracle the bananas would be ripened. Still they made use of the banana leaves, which were huge and also proved to be great for the roof and for wrapping up food. They also discovered the seaweed could be eaten and it was rich in calcium and minerals.

"You know if I have to eat anymore coconut, I think that I would rather be dead," Hiro moaned and lay back against the soft bed of leaves under the shelter, using the lifejacket as a pillow.

"What do you mean, I think we've eaten more sand than fucking coconuts," K griped poking at the fire with a stick.

Both men groaned at that. Yes sand was in everything, between their teeth, in their hair, in their food and water, even in their underwear!

"Ugh, let's go farther this time. I want to see what else is on this island," Hiro offered and sat up.

K looked at Hiro and then at his arm which was completely scabbed over and airing without the bandages. It seemed as though with the scent of blood in the air, he attracted a lot of mosquitoes, not that there weren't loads of them anyways. But thanks to having the fire next to their shelter the smoke kept most of the bugs at bay. It was only when they ventured into the forest that they got swarmed by the beasts. "You know it's really dangerous to go that far, what if…" K trailed off before he could say what if someone came looking for them.

Hiro knew what he was going to say and cut K a sharp look, pounding the ground with a fist. "There are no what ifs! No one is coming for us man! We're gonna fucking rot out here!" he cried in despair. With that outburst the redhead stormed out of the shelter and walked off cursing.

As easy as it was to occupy one's mind from thinking of reality, the sheer mention of it sent emotions flying. K watched him go; there was no need to follow. Hiro had to cool off first. K sighed and rubbed his face in frustration. He looked at the bottom pole in the framework closest to the ground; on it were markings, one for each day they'd been here. It'd been one month, and they were lucky that Hiro's watch was still working and telling them the time. But it wasn't like they needed time out here; still it was nice to know what day it was. K hadn't even considered having to know what month it was yet, and the thought of rescue came back to him. How long would they be here before help came? Could it be months?

It was now May, soon to be summer for Japan. But here it was always summer, the heat was relentless, the humidity thick. K couldn't remember the last time he'd sweat his balls off so much. The only relief was dipping in the ocean, to wash up and to clean their clothes. Both being men, they had no qualms about nakedness. After all when clothes got washed it included underwear. Neither wanted to suffer from heat rash or smell each other's filthy bodies.

K looked up to see the fixture Hiro invented. He'd used a long stick and propped it across the opening of the lean-to. It worked like a clothes line to dry their stuff by the heat of the fire. Right now a pair of socks hung from there. K frowned; he wished Hiro wouldn't take off without his shoes and socks on.

Since the day was ruined for travelling, K began to think about fishing or catching some of those crabs. They needed something more than just coconuts for fuck sake! He wished they had a net or a fishing rod. Maybe he could look around the rocks and places crabs might run to hide. Pulling his hair behind his back he put it into a high ponytail with his only hair tie, K got up and went in the opposite direction than Hiro had gone.

There was a bunch of seashore rocks near that dead tree he'd discovered the first day here. It could be a haven for wildlife that might hide here from the sun or to look for food. K made sure to find a strong stick first. He hadn't thought of making a weapon or a hunting tool before, his weapons usually came in the form of metal with bullets and cool names. It took at least an hour to find a suitable branch and carve the tip. It had to be strong enough to stab through a fish, K thought as he inspected his carving job.

Satisfied he held the stick between his knees and removed his shirt. He wrapped it around the crown of his head for protection from the sun. All set K set out for the rocks, not the ones he and Hiro had used to hide from the rain but a different set. These were not built up like a small mountain; it was more like a cluster of rock that had tons of pools and small caverns throughout the shelf of boulders. Here the ocean surf came in and out, continuously bringing fresh water onto the rocky shore.

K skipped across the rocks and kept his eyes open for moving creatures. He walked out as far to the edge as he could and looked down into the ocean waters. It was knee deep here; it could be a good place to try fishing too. K decided to lay down on the rock and watch the surface for any life. To his amazement it didn't take very long before he spotted a few large fish swimming along. But how to catch them? He wasn't that confident using a spear, but he had to try.

He watched for what seemed like forever, just noticing their patterns and dipping the tip of the spear in the water. Immediately he noticed the fish did not move at that, K felt confident. He held his breath and stabbed…but he missed by miles and the fish all high tailed it out there.

"Damn," K muttered and pushed himself up.

Thinking he'd come back to try this again he ventured around looking for his initial victim, the crabs. A few yards away he came across one crawling along some wet sand between gaps in the rocks. He couldn't stab the crab through, crabs needed to be cooked alive, it was a rule with most crustaceans, K poked at it with the tip. The feisty crab snapped at the stick and for a moment held on. K lifted the spear up and noticed how the creature simply hung on. Cool! But how to get it off?

He had no choice but to handle the thing, and he also needed something to put it in so it wouldn't take off. Hmm…

With a crab in hand, K held it out like a rod of plutonium. As if by a tiny mistake he'd lose his arm or something. The crab snapped his big claws but it wasn't successful in pinching him. Then he had an idea…

K went back to the beach and found a shady spot and dropped the crab on the sand. It tried to run but he placed a heavy rock on it. It wasn't enough to crush the creature, just to keep it in one place. Quickly he began to dig a hole. It had to be big enough to put a few crabs so they wouldn't run away. Within a few minutes he had a nice deep hole, in the shade so the crab wouldn't spoil to quickly. He kicked the rock away and using the stick he swatted the crab into the holding.

"Sorry fella but you're dinner," K chimed happily and went off to continue finding more.

* * *

On the other side of the beach Hiro sat brooding on top of a hill that over looked the beach below and the ocean abroad for hours. He and K had found that if they walked past of the forest brush they came to an ascending bit of land. Following it he found a ledge overlooking a lot of the island. It was too bad they hadn't gotten up here when the planes where around. They saw it from the beach below but didn't have the energy or the will to discover it. 

But now it seemed like a good place to be, the wind blowing his hair. Hiro placed his shirt over his head but the wind kept threatening to blow it off. He removed it and gripped it in his hands. When he first got here he wept, finally tears came and he cried out his anguish. He longed so much to see his best friend, to play his music, to be home…

This just wasn't fair, it wasn't fair!

Inside he worried he was becoming depressed and letting the sorrow feed on his heart. He feared he was losing his will to survive; it was so hard out here. There were so little comforts, no soft bed, warm food, friends, family…he longed for it all! One month felt like a year, it was as if he could hear the ticking of every second, even though time had no substance here.

And then there was K, with his happy go lucky 'We will survive' regime. It sparked Hiro up so fierce, didn't the man care? Wasn't he affected at all? But Hiro sighed; no K had his own way of dealing with things, ways that never made much sense to anyone else. And out here, K wasn't the crazy armed guy that he knew back home. Here he was just a man, not a manager, not a guy with guns, he was just K.

But lately he'd been pissing him off so much. Maybe it was being stuck with the man for a month! Being with someone constantly made one edgy and snappy. K snored at night, he always made those notches on the framework, he kept wiggling his toes in front of the fire and how he would undo his pants before sleeping. For comfort he said. Hiro didn't like how his own eyes travelled to the opened area of K's pants! What was he hoping to see? Why was he looking!

Hiro determined that he was just hard up and in need of some release. He resolved that K was the only body around and therefore, he couldn't control his urges. There was no harm, he wasn't attracted to K. God forbid, Hiro snorted. Nope, he was being human and seeing things that were triggering his depraved horny mind. There was nothing against two guys, Hiro was completely opened minded and even experimented in his time. But K wasn't, he was no fruit of loom…or was he?

NO! He did not care!

Lost in his strange thoughts, he didn't hear the footsteps behind him; Hiro startled and yelped when suddenly a crab was lowered over his vision. He backed away from the thing and bumped up against K's legs. Looking up the redhead saw K's smiling face.

"Dinner," K sang.

He was about to punch the man in retaliation to his rather unprecedented display of crab waving. But Hiro's angry frown softened when he realized K was holding a cooked crab. "Gimme," Hiro chorused happily, the urge to drool only a heartbeat away.

K laughed and handed Hiro the cooked crab, "I figured this would cheer you up. Come back down to the camp, I've got plenty more where that came from."

"Really, where'd you find them?" Hiro stood up immediately and began to follow K. Suddenly all the ill feelings he had about K vanished. Maybe he really could learn to live with the guy.

The blond told him of the area he'd gone hunting and told him about the spear and the fish too. "It's really tough to spear a fish; I have to try again…a lot." K was sure it was going to take some serious practice.

"Look I'm…" Hiro started to apologize but K cut him off.

"Forget it Hiro…I understand, no problem ok?"

"Yeah." What could Hiro say, things were crazy out here. He realized then that it wasn't K's fault for pissing him off, he was just angry inside.

But he wasn't changing his mind about the snoring!

"I think I'm going to try and build a basket of some kind, a cage to trap these suckers," K offered changing the subject.

Reaching the bottom of the hill they headed towards their camp. "I'll help; actually I'd like to go fishing next time," Hiro exclaimed.

"Tomorrow we'll try again bright and early. I saw clams and mussels down there to, we could have a feast," K said.

For the first time today Hiro smiled. Maybe things would be just fine.

* * *

A/N: I know its progressing slowly but with each chapter our guys will get closer and closer, scouts honour --winks-- 

** Reviewers: **

The2evils: huggles for Kiro fan YAY I know I honestly can't write about anyone else, this is like my 5th K/Hiro story ...geez lol --dies-- It's maddening but I love this pair so much as well :P Thankies for the review

GreenEyedFloozy: Waa! Thanks for all the reviews! Very happy your are enjoying the story. Its fun to see your reaction after each chappie, much love!

Dejichan4444: --glomps-- Very cool that you reviewed twice lol. Thankies hun for the support! So happy you are enjoying this fic, I hope you continue to do so.

Lances: Thank you kindly for the review!

vampire911: Thankies muchly for the comment --hugs--

Kimika: Ohh thanks about the comment about the surroundings and detail. Sometimes you just write and wonder "Am I describing everything well?" And you give me confidence that I am. Much love! Yes K and Hiro --fangirls wildly into the sunset-- lol!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Month: September

* * *

Spear fishing turned out to be something Hiro was really good at. Unlike K he'd got into the water and stood like the hunter, spear at the ready. He found the tip guided over the water slowly, following the fish in its travel made it easier to stab it through. Although at first, each time he lifted the weapon the fish fell off the speared end. But in time Hiro quickly learned to reach into the water and grab the fish with his bare hand. 

K on the other hand had learned to climb the coconut trees. Awarded with many cuts to his chest, legs and arms in the process, he eventually found a technique that worked. He had nothing but determination and decided he looked like a frog climbing a tree. But it had worked and now they had coconut water that was drinkable.

Now with momentary gratitude for their good luck, they felt a little more at ease on their island. With meat in their bellies, instead of just lousy coconut, each man felt more relaxed. As long as there was food, water and the shelter, things where not so bad they decided.

Sadly though, not a single sign of help was spotted or heard. Had everyone given up?

It seemed that way, Hiro thought as he leaned over to pull up his line of stringed fish from the water—the string begin made of sapling rope. He climbed up onto the rocks and looked over at what K was doing, he was setting one his new traps. The shirtless blond looked over and waved, Hiro smiled and waved back, holding up his catch more prominently, showing off just a little.

"Woohoo! Hiro you're the man." K gave his praise and Hiro smiled satisfied with that.

Also shirtless the redhead said, "I'm going to go clean these and cook them before they go bad."

That was the only problem in such a hot and humid environment, food spoiled quickly. What they caught had to be eaten right away. But they also discovered that they could smoke the fish, drying it out so it kept much longer. If they had tons of salt they could salt cure the fish too but that would require evaporating ocean water. It could be done; the salt would be left behind if they had something to collect the ocean water in. Having food on the premises was an attraction for animals or bugs though. Food left unattended also proved more than once, that camp could be trashed and food devoured before even they got to it. Everything in itself was a lesson of survival.

Once, Hiro found a big bird drinking from one of their coconut shells at camp. It was beautiful, all red with yellow and blue feathers on its back and tail, a white beak and sharp claws. It was a Macaw. Sipping the water the bird would tip its head back to swallow, it was very cool. The bird had given him a speculative look before it flew off back into the jungle forest.

But a few times snakes made their way into their camp and they'd simply ran from them, neither brave enough yet to try and kill it. So far they'd only seen one variety of snakes, bright green ones that mostly lived in the trees.

Cleaning the fish, Hiro decided, was a disgusting task. He never knew he had it in him to deal with it. But they had no choice. He did this at the waters edge, which kept any rotting matter away from camp, but they kept the heads as bait for the crab traps. Finished, he started back to camp with his fish skewered on a stick for cooking when he spotted K returning too. Hiro took a moment to observe how much thinner K was, but also how all this hard labour accentuated his muscles. He knew they both lost weight and gained some muscle but Hiro had to admit K was looking exotically good. The American's pale skin was now tanned golden brown. But at least they weren't prone to facial hair and neither had grown beards. To his surprise, Hiro felt a twitch in his pants. Oh god he needed some alone time later, he thought forcing himself to look away from K's abs and stare at the dead fish. In seconds his erection faded.

"I hope that trap works, the last two fell apart and the buggers got away," K said when Hiro was in ear shot.

"I think you secured this one better, it took more time to make but I think it's the best one so far," Hiro explained honestly. He set the stick of fish on the Y branches, which became a cooking spit.

K sat down and drank some water, sitting comfortably on the pile of leaves which was their bed. "That's an amazing catch Hiro; you definitely have the knack for fishing."

"Thanks buddy; your crabbing skills are improving too."

K chuckled dryly, "A hungry man doesn't complain and does what he can."

"How about we go check on those bananas tomorrow?" asked Hiro.

"Haha, so a hungry man does dare to complain," K offered with amusement.

Hiro made a face, "Surely you want something different…"

"Damn straight."

They laughed.

"How about we make a day of it, take some of the smoked fish wish us and explore the island. It might take a few days maybe, want to?" K asked, lying back with his arms behind his head.

It was something Hiro wanted to do awhile ago, "Sure why not. I'm curious how big this island is."

"Yeah me too, but I'm pretty sure we're alone here. The island can't be tha...tha…"

Hiro looked up as K started to stammer, "What is it?"

"WAAAAAA!"

As if stung by a bee, K leapt out of the shelter and danced around the beach. Quickly he started undoing his pants.

"What's the matter!" Hiro clamoured, not sure if he should laugh or worry that K had gone mad.

"Something crawled up my pant leg!" K shouted.

Hiro watched K tear out of his pants, whipping them to the ground and shivering with willies. "Did it bite you?" Hiro asked.

"No…"

He couldn't help it, the redhead laughed deeply and in complete hysterics. That had to be the funniest thing he'd ever seen K do. But they both stopped short as a furry spider raced from K's pants and across the beach.

"I told you," K said and pointed to the intruding beast on the run.

Hiro calmed down, so something really did crawl up his trousers. But he still shook with mirth.

"Just wait until something crawls up your pants man…just wait," K expressed indignantly. But K was a good sport and soon he was laughing at himself. "I guess that was pretty funny, want me to do a belly dance now?"

Hiro laughed out loud again, "Hell no you crazy ass, put your pants back on or I'm going to turn to stone."

The blond guffawed. "Just for that, I'm not going to put them back on."

"Suit yourself," said Hiro.

"Actually it's kind of nice without pants," K mentioned, "No one around to see me right?"

"If you think I'm going to join you like that you _are_ crazy." Hiro looked at K drolly as he stood there in his boxer briefs. But K only grinned mischievously and came at him, Hiro gasped as he pushed him down.

"What are you so bashful about eh?" K teased as he sat on top of Hiro's legs and began to undo his pants.

Hiro furrowed his brows in mock fury. "You're going to have to fight me over it!" he said struggling and laughing, enjoying the moment of fun.

As K got the pants half way down but Hiro used both his bare feet to knock K on his ass. He almost giggled at the look of surprise on K's face. But without giving the blond a chance to retaliate, Hiro lunged at K in his boxers, pants bunched around his ankles. K grunted as Hiro landed on him and pinned his arms down.

"You wanna wrestle hmm? Think you can take me on?" K bragged excitedly and bucked Hiro off and over his head. He tried to scramble up but Hiro was faster and put him into a headlock. K wasn't going to get stopped by that puny act, he played dirty pool and reaching behind him, he tickled Hiro's ribs.

"You cheater!" cried Hiro and let go to laugh over the ultimate torture that was tickling. He scowled and stood up, pulling up his pants and zipping not buttoning. He watched K get up to and they circled each other with fierce looks on their faces, "Come big boy," Hiro coaxed.

"That's right I'm bigger than you, in all ways I bet," K bragged just trying to provoke Hiro to attack him. He snickered when Hiro's eyes went to his crotch, K winked at him.

Flustered for a moment, Hiro replied, "You're a pervert…but you know what they say?"

"Enlighten me," K said.

"The bigger they are the smaller you know..." Hiro muttered and wiggled his pinkie finger, "…tiny."

"I'll show you tiny," K roared and bent to pick up the redhead, in one swoop he tossed Hiro over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry!" Hiro howled his voice still pitched with amusement.

"How's the view from up there…tiny?" K asked and laughed as he marched towards the water.

"No! Aww K put me down!"

"Sure, just a minute," the blonde sang.

A few moments later Hiro landed in the water with a splash. It was shallow but still deep enough not to hurt when he landed.

But now he was mad.

Hiro stood up and with all his frustrated anger over everything, chased after K who was headed back to shore. Gaining more speed as the water got shallower he dove headlong into the American, tackling him like an NFL quarterback.

Down they went crashing into the shallow surf.

"Fuck Hiroshi…" K groaned, turning over to get his face out of the sand and water. He hadn't expected that sort of response from Hiro. But Hiro had the look of fury in his eyes, cold and gleaming. He looked ready to punch him K noticed and flinched when Hiro flung himself at him once more. Instead of getting punched, Hiro embraced him urgently. Both lying in the surf, the water washing over their legs repetitively, Hiro held onto K like a vice.

Then he began to cry.

K, stunned by this, didn't know what to do. Hiro hung onto him and cried with torment, his face buried under his chin. It was as if all their play triggered some emotion. K slowly hugged Hiro back, wrapping his arms around the smaller man and simply let him get it out of his system. It brought a lump to his throat though, being reminded of how alone they were, how stranded. And truly how terrifying that crash was, the loss of their friends, K felt really sorry for Hiro at the moment.

They had nothing to prove out here. There was no one to talk to but each other, and moments of pain couldn't be held in forever. The wilderness was humbling at most, making one realize how vulnerable they were, how weak. Even K had too to admit how scary it could be out here sometimes, the idea that they'd never be rescued or if something bad happened to one of them on this damn island.

Everything they knew vanished, all the hustle and bustle, the luxury, the whirlwind of fame and money.

Gone…

"I know Hiro, I know…" K smoothed a hand over Hiro's wet hair.

Hiro pulled back and with wet grey eyes he studied K's face sadly. Wordlessly they watched each other, neither letting go. It was so comforting to hold onto to someone, for just a moment feeling secure in another person's arms.

Ever so slowly heads came closer and wet lips met. They kissed. It was so soft and needy, warm and hasty but it was fleeting and K pulled back first. He blinked with sudden bewilderment, both of them speechless for a moment. But Hiro pushed himself off quickly and without a word began to head back to camp.

K touched his lips with a wet hand and looked after Hiro who had left him there. He sat there in the surf, wondering what the hell just happened. But he got up and slowly walked back to camp too. He sat down and Hiro handed him banana leaf with cooked fish on it.

"It's a little overcooked but it's still good," Hiro said lightly.

K watched Hiro carefully for a moment but he took the food. "Thanks," he said.

And without another word they ate the fish in complete silence.

* * *

**A/N:** As you have noticed I have put the Month of the year at the beginning of the chapters. This is because I do intend to completely alter K and Hiro's life with a lengthy stay on this island. But I put the months there so I can skip a few months in the story without confusing you, and make the story move along. But as I mentioned, after they become survial experts, thats when the fun starts :P But I wanted to also challenge myself to try and write a story where the human mind is changed, perspectives are changed by having to live in the wild for so long. K and Hiro will be pretty much be the same but can you imagine what this experience would do to you? 

**Reviewers:**

the2evils: --glomps-- WOW you read them all...how cool It's too bad AFF is completely fudged up at the moment. All my stories on there are gone. I contemplated on putting my stories all on Gurabite..hmm I might. But THANK YOU so much, I very happy that you enjoy my writing

GreenEyedFloozy: Yes! I have read or heard of something like this too. The island is holding them captive. It will be a topic of royal debate for Hiro in the future chappies you'll see. But you make a GREAT point and I kind of used this logic a little in the future chapters :P

Dejichan4444: Haha glad you can see the romance, it will grow And as for rescue soon. Oh no, they will be stranded for awhile. It'll be like they don't want to leave XD YAY --hugs-- I'm so glad you are enjoying the story!

Kimika: Thanks for the lovely comments hun and for the fav. Wow two years eh? Well it was cute and fluffy and all that yummy stuff. And no worries about a plot, it'll come to you when you least expect it Yup --big thumbs up-- for HiroxK hehe.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Month: September

* * *

It had been as if nothing had happened at all. Neither man brought up the kiss they shared. It was as if it had been completely written off. A few days later the urge to travel returned to their brains. As soon as the sun began to rise they were up and stuffing smoked fish into their pockets wrapped in banana leaves. Both picked up their spear for fishing, deciding it would be good as a walking stick and protection. Who knew if another one of those wild boars would come after them, or if a snake got in their path? 

Today Hiro made sure to wear his shirt so as to ward off the bugs and mosquitoes. He wore his shoes and socks too and cast a look at K, "Ready?" he asked.

K nodded and together they went in the direction of the cliff. They stayed on lower ground though, walking into the jungle brush and staying within distance to still hear the ocean. It would be all too easy to get lost on this island and they had to be careful to use a plan. Their plan was to stick near the ocean, as long as they followed it, they would always find their way back to camp.

It was so hot and they had to stop often to drink water from vines. But as they travelled, Hiro and K found themselves in awe of this island. Often they came across beautiful flora and fauna. They spotted an arrangement of butterflies floating in the sun rays that filtered through the forest. And the sound of buzzing and humming that came from bugs was constant, reminding them just how alive the forest was. Both investigated everything that could be used for a beneficial purpose, but not knowing much about plant life, neither had much to offer.

At the sound of water, they veered away from the oceanside and settled their eyes on a rocky cliff with a lovely waterfall. The vegetation here was extra thick and holding down the branches of a leafy plant, they checked out the falls with a pool at the bottom. It was the most picturesque site they'd ever seen.

"It'd be nice to jump into that right about now," K said wiping the sweat off his brow.

"Hmm, yea it would but what if it's full of snakes or something?" wondered Hiro cautiously.

But K only grabbed Hiro by his good arm and dragged him to the lovely pool of water. It was so clear, that just by standing on the edge you could see straight to the bottom. Vines hung from taller trees, birds flew back and forth and the air was alive with bugs. But it was all very pretty, exotic.

"Ok let's make it quick, we need to find a place to camp by nightfall," Hiro advised, taking off his shoes and socks, and then taking off his pants. He couldn't resist the offer to cool off either. Dropping his stuff on a rock he boldly he dove into the pool and surfaced, he looked to see K still on the edge starring after him with raised eyebrows. "Come on its great," he beckoned.

K quickly peeled off his pants that were damp with sweat and dove in too. When he came back up he commented, "You know how much money some people pay for shit like this?"

"Too much when you can have it for free," the redhead replied happily and splashed K before diving under and swimming away.

Narrowing his eyes at Hiro's mischievousness and wiping his face K only laughed easily. He wasn't sure it was wise to chase Hiro after the other day. He was still amazed at how easily Hiro acted like nothing had happened. K watched the guitarist swim over to the falls and decided it had all been just a comfort thing. Hiro was feeling vulnerable and in his emotional state he searched for warmth in a kiss.

And it had felt good.

Maybe he too needed the comfort, more than he was willing to admit, K thought. He didn't feel much like swimming and instead took a seat on a rock and wished he had a cigarette. What he wouldn't give for a cigarette! Sadly the pack they had, had run out a few months ago, they had rationed them well. But they couldn't have lasted forever.

The blond watched Hiro swimming about and investigating behind the waterfall. A soft smile settled on his face and K realized he was happy to have gotten to know Hiro better. He was a very intelligent man and such a big help on this island. K also realized he never thanked Hiro for nursing him back to health when he'd gotten sick. He'd do so tonight he thought and kicked some water with his foot.

K looked around again and spotted something reddish green hanging in a tree nearby. He blinked and rubbed his eyes…mangos. Jumping to his feet, K couldn't believe it, there was a tree bearing tons of mangos! Looking back in Hiro's direction K was about to shout out his discovery but thought it'd be more fun to surprise the redhead instead. The tree wasn't very tall and the fruit was so big compared to the branch that it simply hung at waist level. Reaching over, K plucked two ripe mangos from the tree and went to get his knife from his pants.

Hiro was just coming back and pulled himself out of the water and sat on the rock next to K. A wet orange piece of fruit was offered to him from the blade of K's knife.

"Mango Hiro," K told him, "It's good too."

Astonished, Hiro took the fruit and popped the whole slice into his mouth. "Mmm, it ish gud," he said with a full mouth.

K smirked and continued to peel the skin off the mangos. He handed the fruit to Hiro. Together they devoured the soft sweet fruit, the juice dripping off their chins. It was bliss, as good as a bowl of sugar. Just before Hiro could finish the last bite of his mango, a big red bird perched next to him. It looked exactly like the one that was drinking water at their camp once, sorta like a red parrot but a little larger.

"Hey fella, what do you want?" Hiro asked the bird.

"Huh?" K murmured and looked over. He spotted the bird and looked on surprised, "I thought you were talking to me."

Hiro reached over to give the bird the last piece of fruit but the sudden movement caused it fly off. They watched the animal perch on a branch near the waterfall. "I'm going to leave this here for our friend," Hiro said and placed the mango on the rock.

Before they left, they filled up on the fruit and gathered as many mangos as they could carry. Hiro took off his shirt and used it as a sack to carry them in, this way they could pig out on them later. Putting on their stuff back on, they continued their journey.

In better spirits, they headed back towards the ocean, an hour later they came across another beach. It was on the other side of the cliff that separated their beach from this one. This beach looked almost identical except there was a lot more debris on the shore and very large but climbable rocks at the other end. They walked over the sand and squished seaweed roots under their feet. Each time they stomped on one it would pop and crunch loudly under their foot, it caused grins and smiles.

"I wonder if we could eat those," K mentioned.

Hiro chuckled, "I swear you only think of your stomach, you wonder if everything is edible."

"Well…yea so," K gruffed and picked up the long seaweed with root attached which was shaped like a bulb. He looked it over, it was very porous and full of water, which was what made it crunch so loudly, like a piece of celery.

Hiro shook his head and laughed at K, "We'll never starve with you around."

"I try," K bragged and crunched the bulb in his fist next to Hiro's ear.

They snickered like children. It was fun the things that you could find to amuse yourself with in the wild. It seemed like nothing was taboo out here. There was no judgement no ridicule; nothing stopped them from discovering the most basic things about themselves.

"Hey look at that," Hiro breathed and pointed out towards the end of the embankment of sea shore.

Bracing a hand above his eyes K looked out and squinted, the sun was reflecting viciously off the water in that direction. But then he spotted it, "An old ship wreck."

Spurred by intrigue both hurried to the other end of the beach, where upon the rocks rested only part of a ship. It was the prow, which by the looks of it, crashed into the rocks. It looked very old, not something that had happened in the last decade or so. Hiro ran a hand over a metal rung which was hot to the touch. They ventured further up the black rocks and to the other side. To their astonishment, more of the ship existed here. It was as if the ship hit the rocks on the side, probably on a big wave.

"Look there is parts of the sail left behind and rope!" K climbed down eagerly and inspected the ship wreck.

"Wow I wonder if anyone got stranded here as well?" the redhead speculated aloud.

"It's very possible," said K.

"Hey, maybe they were pirates and buried treasure on this island," offered the guitarist, jumping down to the sand below.

"I don't think dead pirates can bury treasure, besides what good is treasure if you can't spend it?" K chuckled dryly.

Hiro pursed his lips, "Hmm, good point." Then he shot out his arm stopping K from proceeding, "Watch out, a jellyfish."

K looked down in front of Hiro where there was indeed a shored jellyfish, its reddish slimly body the size of flatten basketball. "Big sucker, that would sure sting," K said and walked around the thing. Even though the bottoms of his feet were pretty tough now, he still had to be careful.

"Yea, then I'd have to pee on you," Hiro said matter-of-factly.

"Kinky," K quipped.

Rolling his eyes Hiro muttered, "Pervert."

Laughing, K continued to look around and avoided jellyfish. They collected some of the rope, although when they touched the sail, it simple tore. It was much to sun baked and weather beaten to be useful. But they did find a bucket half buried in the sand; unfortunately it was rusted and full of holes. There really wasn't anything useful here; most of the useful things were either buried or rotten. It seemed that the sea had taken most of the ship with her, and left nothing but the skeleton behind.

It was about midday and they decided to move on. They took turns sharing K's shirt to wrap around their heads and moved down the next section of beach. On this part of the island there were intricate constructions of nature. Cliffs of stone, edging out from the mainland had gotten shaped and gutted from the force of the ocean. With pants rolled up to their knees, Hiro carrying his shoes and socks in his hands, they walked in shallow water under one of these magnificent structures. It was like an archway, which tunnelled out to another part of the beach. Black stone protruded from underneath in some spots but mostly they walked on smooth soft sand in the shallow water.

"This is beautiful," Hiro commented.

K shifted the small sack of mangos to his other shoulder, stopping to look up and around the archway. "I've never seen anything like it in my life," K ventured. Along the walls there were small pockets with green creatures that had resembled small anemones. But these lived in the moist wells of the stone as well as more starfish and lichen. Bubbling in shallower spots were clams buried under the sand.

By the time they stopped the sun was headed towards the horizon. They found vines for drinking water and collected wood for a fire.

"You know this isn't going to last much longer," K mentioned, shaking the red plastic see through lighter. He could see the fuel was nearing empty.

"Then we'll have to use the magnifying glass," Hiro said.

With a fire built and once again without a shelter, both men sat and rested.

"You know this is like our own little paradise," K said and looked over at Hiro.

The redhead gazed back at K, "Well at least we can share it with each other."

That comment made K smile softly.

"You know K…even if under the circumstances, I'm glad we could become friends," Hiro stated pulling out the wrapped fish from his pocket.

"Hrmph, funny I've managed Bad Luck for over three years and we barely knew each other," K offered.

Hiro bit into the smoked fish, "We never had a reason to. But I still think you're crazy."

Finding his own meal, K laughed. "Guess I'm not so scary without my gun hmm?"

"Not as much, no."

"Ha!"

But Hiro took on a more serious face, "K…tell me about what happened on the plane."

K stopped mid chew and gazed up at Hiro again. "Are we going to talk about the crash?"

"I want to hear your tale," said the redhead.

Three months eased the nightmares but K couldn't finish his food though. He set it on his lap and starred off towards the ocean, suddenly losing his appetite. As calmly as he could he told Hiro what happened to him on the plane, he told him about the pilots and the hours of swimming.

"It was all my fault Hiro…"

Even Hiro couldn't finish his dinner as he listened to K. But he kept quiet. He was surprised that K mentioned his son and his ex wife. The more the man talked the more gut wrenching it became, especially when he mentioned he could see the water before the plane crashed. Hiro shivered but K's last words made him look over at the blond sharply. "You're fault?" he asked, "How in gods name do you figure that?" Hiro asked disbelievingly.

K huffed, "Oh common, it was my idea to charter the private jet so early. I wanted you guys to get that publicity job in New Zealand, and the only way to have it was to get there early."

"But you were only doing your job…"

"Forget it!" snapped K, "You guys didn't really need the publicity…you're already famous!"

Hiro was stunned to silence at K's emotional outburst. Immediately he felt bad for ever thinking that K didn't feel anything and didn't care. K did care and Hiro sighed, he wondered if K needed to cry like he had on him after their play fight. Fighting the urge to go hug him now, he sat there silent for a moment. But he finally spoke, "We were famous, were…"

K hadn't imagined that bringing this topic up would make him feel so much fury. Yes Bad Luck was a has-been, Shuichi and Suguru dead along with Yuki and Sakano. The blond hung his head with guilt and shame. "We never should have gotten on that plane..."

"You know I had a dream, a really dark and cryptic dream before and during the flight," Hiro revealed suddenly.

Blond head popped up and looked at Hiro in the orange glow of the firelight.

Hiro began to tell his tale of the plane crash. And at the end he added, "I think it was almost an omen that dream, I could have told someone, but do you think it would have mattered?" Hiro didn't wait for an answer. "No matter what, we got on that plane and fate took its course. Nothing you did, or could've done would've changed the outcome. Maybe it's selfish but I'm glad I'm alive and that I'm not alone."

K couldn't believe the event that took place on the over side of the cockpit door. Wow, the plane had torn in half….K closed his eyes and shook his head in disbelief. But Hiro was right they were alive and that's what mattered. "You realize that everyone back home has probably already attended our funerals," K said quietly as a tear spilled down his cheek. He turned away so Hiro wouldn't see, "My son thinks I'm dead," he added over a quivering breath.

Softly Hiro placed his hand over K's, he squeezed lightly. Without looking at him K grasped his hand back and held it. "And one day you'll go home to him K…one day."

* * *

**Reviewers:**

GreeneyedFloozy: Haha! yeah I debated a long time about those beards. To have a beard or not to have lol. But I decided I didn't want that, they are bishies, they are allowed to get away with that XD Although I don't mind beards. Anyways lol thankies for the review!

Dejichan4444: YAY! I'm glad that spider business was funny. I got a kick out of it myself. Yes finally some romance but they will still have to work at it XD I like to remember that Hiro is much younger than K, so I always make him more emotional than K too. I dunno thats just me, but you're right they aren't exactly themselves one hundred percent.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Month: September

* * *

Last night had cleared the air. With the hell of the crash now out in the open, Hiro and K found themselves talking endlessly, even laughing. As they continued their journey they discussed things about each other that they'd never knew before. Without realizing it they were becoming each other's best friend, only friend. 

Now they were walking along the beach in the afternoon, still talking.

"Man I can't picture you with short hair," Hiro commented on K's tales of his youth.

K knelt to pick up a pretty shell and put it in his pocket, "It's true but of course I was only in highschool. I let it grow after I got into the music business."

"I bet your mother hates it right? My mother complains everytime I see her," Hiro explained with a groan.

The blond chuckled. "Yeah my parents don't like my hair either; they say I look like one of those California surfing hippies from the seventies."

Hiro grinned at that, "But you were an eighties teenager right? Rocker era, I bet you had a leather jacket and ripped jeans and listened to ACDC right?"

"ACDC, Billy Squire, Aerosmith, Alice Cooper, Aha, Orange Juice Jones..."

"Orange Juice Jones…?"

"Oh yeah he was an eighties one hit wonder," K said as his face light up. With a gleam in his eye he dropped the rope and used his spear as a microphone. He began to sing…

_"I saw you and him…and him, walking in the rain…  
You were holding hands and I'll…never be the same…_

Hiro simply stood and gaped for a second. K was singing, pointing to an invisible audience and bent at the knees. But when he added the echo in the tune Hiro began to laugh. Surprisingly he was singing the ballad pretty well; K had a nice deep voice. But then he stopped.

He paused laughing. "Is that it?" Hiro questioned

"I forget the rest." K shrugged his face flushed with play.

"And it was just getting good."

K laughed.

At ease both men shared different songs and sang their way down the beach. Sometimes the other remembered part of the song and they'd sing it together. On a rock song, Hiro paused to play a solo with his air guitar and both headbanged like fools. Completely unabashed they played and laughed. What did they care, there wasn't a soul around.

At the end of the beach, they had to walk around some rocky shoreline, but it proved useless. The water only got deeper and they looked up the wall of a large rocky cliff.

"Seems like this is where we stop," Hiro confirmed.

They stood in the water up to their knees, walking over jagged rocks on the bottom. "Yea seems like its all hill and stone on this end of the island. It's not very big eh?" said K.

Wading out of the water, K lost his footing and sliced his foot open on a sharp rock. Gritting his teeth he groaned but continued on. Once out of the water he dropped to the sand on his rear and inspected his injured foot. There on his foot was an angry cut, which bled steadily.

Hiro hovered nearby, "Are you ok?"

"Just another of the many cuts on my feet," K sighed.

The redhead stole the knife from K's pocket and began to take off his trousers.

"Hey," K muttered when he felt Hiro slip something out of his pocket. "What are you doing?"

Without looking up, "Something to wrap around your feet," he replied, crouching in his underwear.

Before K could protest, Hiro began to cut his pants into knee length shorts. "It's too hot anyways," he said. It didn't take long to make shorts and once finished Hiro knelt in front of K. "Let me see it."

"No"

"Don't be a suck K."

K sighed, but he stretched his legs out, "You really shouldn't have. I could have used my own pants."

"Stop trying to be such a tough guy, just shut up and let me ok?" Hiro spoke firmly and settled his grey eyes on K's.

K saw the look that told him not to press it. Hiro was being kind and he should just accept it. He leaned back; hands pressed into the hot sand behind him and watched Hiro tending to his feet. While he did that, K observed how wild Hiro looked out here, his olive skin all tanned, his cheeks flushed from the ocean breeze. His eyes found that wound that had long healed but left an awful scar along Hiro's forearm. Hiro told him how he got that, on the plane during the crash. Looking up again, K watched how the wind was blowing his hair, which was sorta mangy and already lightening under the sun. He spotted a few golden strands, hanging in front of Hiro's face. Before he could stop himself, K reached over to touch one of those blond strands.

"This should get us home…" Hiro started to say when he felt K's fingers in his hair. He startled and looked up quickly, freeing his hair from K's touch. A blush came to his cheeks.

"You're hair is going blond," K said and plucked a golden strand from Hiro's head.

"Ouch," Hiro whined and rubbed his head and grabbed the strand of blond hair from K's mitt. He inspected it with a frown; geez the sun was bleaching his hair.

That blush hadn't passed over K's head. He saw it but decided not to comment. Instead he knocked his feet together and stood, he winced a little on his injured foot but there was relief under his feet. "Thank you," K said and grinned at his makeshift shoes.

Hiro picked up his stuff and said, "You're welcome."

As they headed back, K thought more about that blush. He thought about it because it stirred something inside him. It was just like that kiss, something felt so good about it, so right. Could it be something more? Would they have ever kissed if they had not been stranded together? Since K was someone that had manipulation down to an art, he knew better than anyone that sometimes to get certain results, you had to create a situation for the deal to play through. Of course neither of them was put here on purpose. And what if this "tension" only ended up ruining the friendship they'd built with each other?

"K!"

K forgot about his thoughts as Hiro beckoned to him. He hadn't even noticed that Hiro had run off and was now inspecting something washed up on the shore. Hmm, there were a few things washed up on the shore. Intrigued K hurried to see what it was.

"My guitar!" shouted Hiro excitedly.

What? K ran the rest of the way and stood next to Hiro as he picked up his guitar case. K scanned the other things that were floating on the surf. One looked like a suitcase and the other a parachute pack.

"The sea has brought things in from the crash," Hiro said, taking his guitar with him and taking a seat on the sand. Gingerly he opened the case but the image he had in his mind was different from what existed in the case. The guitar wasn't gleaming and ready to play, instead the varnish on his acoustic was bubbled and peeling. It was completely destroyed by the salt water. The strings were still intact but Hiro imagined that they'd snap at very little pressure.

With a wet heavy suitcase and a yellow parachute pack under his arm K sat across from Hiro on the sand. They looked at each other uneasily. Whose suitcase was this? As K flipped over the travelling tag on the case, Hiro leaned in to see.

Yuki Eiri.

"It's Yuki's suitcase," K said quietly.

For a long moment both just sat eyeing the suitcase but neither attempted to open it.

K looked over at Hiro's guitar and closed his eyes at the ruined instrument. That's too bad, he thought. But both they eyes landed back on the suitcase.

"We should open it right?" Hiro wondered.

"Yeah"

"He'd forgive us, don't you think?" Hiro questioned.

With a small grin K said, "Yeah, eventually."

Hiro smiled at that and parked himself in front of the suitcase. And as they held their breaths, Hiro unzipped the case, pushing open the flap. They spent another long moment staring at the contents. In many ways if felt like an invasion of privacy, like committing some kind of sin.

But K broke the silence. "Look its just stuff, maybe some of it will come in handy," he said.

Hiro nodded, "You're right." And he picked up a smaller case that was nestled on top of the clothes. As he opened it his eyes widened.

"Toothpaste…" both men murmured in complete awe.

"And with a toothbrush," Hiro claimed holding it up like a torch. It even came in a small plastic container.

"A hair brush"

"Deodorant"

"Ooooo" they went.

There was also a pair of scissors and a small complimentary hotel sewing kit. But two of the most prized items were a bottle of shower gel and a bottle of aspirin.

"I shouldn't be this happy but thank you Yuki," K offered his eyes shinning with pure joy.

"I never imagined I'd be almost close to tears at the sight of few hygiene products," muttered Hiro. "Can you believe us?"

"Nope I can't but after four months I really don't care," K said collectedly and decided to check out the clothing. He had to wring the water out of them but there were a few shirts that they could use at least. The pants were much too small in the waist for K but the material could be used. There were plenty of socks and with an amused face K held up a pair of sexy barely there underwear.

Hiro snorted, "No comment."

They snickered.

At the bottom of the suitcase K found two twelve ounce bottles of rye.

"I think I really am going to cry now," K gushed and opened one of the mickies. He took a swig and sighed at the wonderful burn coursing down his throat.

Hiro grabbed the bottle and took a swig himself. "Yuki _is_ the man," he said over a languished sigh.

There wasn't much else except a bunch of waterlogged packs of cigarettes. They were destroyed and mushy and not even drying them out would save them. There was also one of Yuki's books, which was soaked but intact. All the stuff got put back into the suitcase.

"We better head back," Hiro suggested.

Stuffing their rope into the suitcase, they grabbed hold of the things they found and started back to their own camp. The journey back didn't take as long, since they weren't stopping much to explore. There was nothing more adrift on the shore all the way back. They stopped to pick some more mangos and check on the banana tree. Happily they noticed some of the banana's had finally ripened.

"We really have a handful to take back don't we?" Hiro said feeling the brunt of the weight they carried in the heat.

K stuffed a bunch of bananas into the suitcase as well, "Yeah but we better hurry before the sun sets."

By the time their beach came into view the sun was almost gone. Everything looked the same nothing had been touched. Using their spears to ward off any snakes or spiders, they set their treasures under the lean-to. They were tired and with the sun practically gone the air was a much cooler. The sweat on their bodies made them chilled. But after the tinder and kindling they had stored close by was set, K's lighter didn't work.

With a sore thumb from flicking for at least twenty minutes, K angrily threw the thing with a curse. "We have no fire," he huffed. He could barely see Hiro in the now pitch dark, but he could feel him close by.

Hiro sighed, "Well lets just sleep then, I'm exhausted."

K murmured something grumpily and laid back. They didn't have any water and he was thirsty from their travel. His foot hurt and funny noises came from all around them.

"What was that?" Hiro whispered at the snap of a branch nearby.

"Who knows, don't think about it," K advised. He felt Hiro lay back and listened to him sigh again. "What's wrong?"

"It's cold."

Indeed the breeze coming off the ocean was a little cooler. "You're just tired," K said and scooted closer, turning on his side and rubbed his hand over Hiro's arm. He felt the redhead stiffen. "Do you want me to stop?" K asked softly.

It seemed like forever before Hiro responded. "No," he said in a hushed voice, "It's nice." In fact K's hand was warm and comforting. Hiro lifted his head and reached behind him. Tonight he had gotten the lifejacket as a pillow. He adjusted it lengthwise, "Share it with me."

The hand stopped and for a minute Hiro didn't think K was going to share his pillow. But slowly he shuffled even closer, his body right up against him. Hiro felt every curve, every bump of K's long body next his. Hiro held his breath and looked up at the ceiling of their lean-to. Finally K placed his head on the lifejacket, the sound of his breathing next to his ear. Hiro struggled not to shiver at the sensation. And K's hand returned, smoothing over his abdomen this time, his palm so warm and rough.

"Close your eyes and sleep, I won't let anything hurt you," K told him in a whisper.

After all this time being together, Hiro really could feel relaxed being this close to K. His words made him comfortable; inside he cherished how it made him feel. Sometimes he was scared that he'd loose K and he'd be left alone on this island. The thought of losing him made the pit of Hiro's stomach knot. Yes, the situation was different out here and they could be no one but themselves. Hiro found he admired this K much more, the man that he'd never gotten the chance to get to know. Now with the warmth of his body, Hiro could feel his eyes getting heavy. But before he fell asleep, he turned to his side, back against the other man's chest and wrapped K's arm around himself. Hiro snuggled against his arm and in moments fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: Will update asap! 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Month: December

* * *

"I can't believe we've been here for seven months," K said thinking out loud. "Seven fucking months…"

Hiro looked up from a bowl he was carving out of a large piece of driftwood. "Seven is a lucky number."

"Lucky my ass," K barked and stuffed a piece of fish in his mouth. "I'm sick of this island, I'm sick of coconuts, I'm sick of this fish. There's been more rain in the last month that I think I'm going to drown on land!"

"It's just that time of year, a change of seasons," Hiro offered patiently.

"How can you be so calm? We've had to repair our shelter a million times," K griped.

Hiro sighed at K's agitation. "Why are you complaining now? What's wrong with you?"

"Fucking nothing, nothing…"

The redhead shrugged and with a flint stone as sharp as a knife he carved out the last of his new project. "Look I finished it," Hiro said, holding up an awkward looking bowl, "It'll hold three times the amount of water than the coconuts."

"Who cares?" K muttered.

That's it! Hiro threw the bowl down. "Stop being such a jerk!"

K looked up surprised but said nothing.

"Seriously go jack off somewhere and get it over with. You're driving me fucking crazy!" Hiro hollered his brows furrowed in anger.

K narrowed his eyes at Hiro then, "You know, maybe I wouldn't need to jack off if someone wasn't fucking teasing me so much!"

Hiro didn't know what to say. "I…I…you," he stuttered.

"That's right; you can't make up your mind. One minute you kiss me…the next you act like shit all happened. Every night we cuddle like an old married couple and it's driving me nuts!" K snapped. Quickly he moved towards Hiro and pinned him down. The next second he crushed his lips to Hiro's almost painfully. Beneath him Hiro struggled.

K pulled back a moment later and before he could catch his breath he got socked in the face by a hard right. Landing on his back from the force, blood poured from K's nose. He grunted in pain with his eyes squeezed shut, "Fuck that hurt!"

"That's what you get for being an asshole," Hiro muttered, grabbing his spear and storming off.

Sitting up K wiped at his face and made a disgusted sound at the sight of his blood. He was still feeling furious but he knew better to leave it alone. Hiro was right he totally deserved it. K thought for a moment to just lay there and let himself bleed to death, but he chuckled at his own stupidity. "Now you've gone and stirred things up," he told himself.

K watched Hiro's retreating form in the distance. The man was going spear fishing to cool off. Damn, why was he letting himself get this way? Even if his words had been a little harsh towards Hiro, they weren't all wrong. It was like Hiro was playing him on. And everyday K found himself wanting Hiro more each day. He'd never felt more lovesick in his life. Or at least it had been so long since he felt that way.

Or maybe he was just deprived?

He knew this was why he was so cranky; it was like having a hot juicy steak waved in front of him. But everytime he tried to grab it, some force pulled it further away. After that happened for three months, it got extremely frustrating! K didn't know if Hiro was coming or going. Why was he so hesitant? Surly he'd been with a guy before, who hasn't experimented, K thought. He had, but then he'd gotten married to a woman and forgot about that stuff.

_Maybe he just doesn't like me like that._ K sighed, it was so confusing.

Now Hiro would be gone for the day, honing his skills with the spear and he'd have nothing to do. They didn't really need anything, they had tons of dried fruit, coconuts filled with collected water from vines and corked with wood plugs. K poked at the fire and wondered what he was going to do with himself. Gah! Life got boring out here sometimes.

K spotted, what used to be Yuki's pants. Only now it was a series of holding pouches that hung on their more elaborate shelter. It had walls on either side now, built with larger pieces of wood that they burned down at the base. Hiro had found he could also use the guitar strings to cut things with, like branches. K had been persistent about building a stronger shelter that wouldn't get blown down everytime a storm rolled in. Each pouch had some treasure in it; one had a few handfuls of wild rice that Hiro discovered growing not so far away. They'd spent a day collecting the purplish plant with black coloured rice on it. Another pouch had salt, pure reddish brown sea salt, which they found could be collected in coconuts after the ocean water evaporated. The parachute came in handy; with it they created a huge net. They made binding with it, head gear and still there was tons left. Right now it was being used to sleep on.

He worried that they might even have to use it for clothing, seeing as their shorts were becoming holey and worn. Hiro's shoes where long done in by wear and tear, even his own belt had become useless, since the loops had broken on his pants. Often they ran around naked just to conserve the clothing. But it was so hot most of the time it didn't matter much, and simply they just didn't care anymore.

They'd even built a fire reflector, a short wall of wood that situated in front of the lean-to, which would keep more heat inside. It also proved to make smoking fish easier and made it simpler to hang items, which only reminded K of fish again. Man, he was sick of fish. And K began to think about hunting down one of those wild boars. It was a matter of survival after all.

He'd have to think about it a little more, getting one would be tricky and he had to consider some method that would work.

K took a handful of water and washed his bloody face. His eyes landed on the notches he made on the same piece of wood that he refused to replace.

Seven months…

Their birthdays had passed months ago. They'd drank the last bottle of rye on his birthday, which was a few weeks after Hiro's, K recalled. He smiled, they had gotten completely smashed and danced around a beach bon fire waving huge fern leaves, which they burned and made fireflies in the night sky. But then it dawned on K that seven months made it December…Christmas. He sighed, immediately he thought of Michael again. As usual he felt that twist in his stomach, it hurt but what could he do?

There hadn't been a single plane, or boat or any sign of outside human contact.

Chirp

Chirp

K looked up and saw the Macaw. The scarlet bird was perched on the reflector wall.

"Hello Redwing, what do you want? Have you come by to laugh at the fool?" K muttered the name they'd given their new friend.

The bird garbled something at him.

K reached into a pouch containing dried banana slices, he hand fed the bird a piece. Ever since that day Hiro left that mango for the animal, it'd come by their camp almost everyday. Each time they fed it and after a few months it wasn't scared of them anymore. Hiro tried to get it to speak. But K teased and said that maybe Japanese was too difficult for it. He chuckled now at the thought.

"Can you say your name…Redwing," K encourage in English.

But the bird only cocked his head at him like he was a dunce.

K pursed his lips at the cocky animal and reached over for another piece of banana. He held out his arm and waved the delicacy out for the beast. "You have to come here to get it," he told the bird.

Of course it didn't take long for the bird to fly over and perch on his outstretched arm, which hurt as its claws dung in. He gave the fruit to the bird. With the back of his finger he pet the birds crest and its feathers. Sometimes K couldn't believe how settled they'd become on this island. When he saw the beauty that was all over the island, he wondered if he was really better off here than in the civilized world. Life out here was a struggle, almost no different than in the hustle and bustle of managing a band. But out here, he was free. Time didn't matter, money didn't matter, and putting up facades didn't matter…it made him wonder what the fuss was all about now. After everything was taken from you, you began to wonder what life was truly about.

That's when K got the resolve to make Hiro a Christmas present. "I have to make it up to him," he told his feathered friend. The Macaw nibbled on strands of his hair. "And I think I have an idea of what to give him."

Shooing the bird off, he got up and headed to his favourite place on the island. It was a serene spot, with black rocks, where the water was calm and crystal aquamarine. There was tons of life here, coral, anemones; he even spotted a sea turtle here once. Sometimes he would sit here for hours just to relax.

But today, he spent the rest of his day crafting his gift.

* * *

A few days later…

Night had fallen and Hiro turned his back on K abruptly. He'd returned from fishing once more, but brought nothing back. Really he'd spent the whole day, just wandering about and thinking. They didn't speak much when both were under the shelter, ready to sleep. And tonight there was no cuddling, instead they lay with a foot of space between them, and backs turned on each other. In moments Hiro could hear K snoring softly. Unlike K, he was wide awake. He was pleased K had apologized to him, but each day he watched K go off to his favorite little spot and wondered what he was thinking or perhaps doing. Not picturing K to be one for brooding and all that, Hiro was curious what he did out there for the last couple of days.

Or was he just sick of him and needed space?

Now it felt like there was a wedge between them, Hiro sighed and turned onto his other side. In the dim glow of the fire, he reached over and touched a lock of golden hair. He twirled it between his fingers, the softness feeding his mind sensations. Tumultuous heated sensations that were quickly racing down his body and straight to his groin.

Hiro sighed intensely.

He wanted K; he wanted him like he's never wanted anyone else. But he fought against it. There couldn't be anything more between them right? They were so opposite, they'd never work out. It'd only make everything more complicated…right?

With a handful of hair he brought it and smoothed it against his lips and buried his face in it. "K you're torturing me," Hiro whispered inaudibly to himself. He let his eyes scan over K's sleeping form, over his bare back, the dip of his spine, the swell of his bottom. Shakily Hiro reached out and let a hand hover just over K's arm, it moved down over his hip. But it never touched him. Hiro retracted his hand as if burned and laid on his back. Instead he slipped his own hand into his shorts and touched himself. His body was so alive and it yearned for release. He massaged his aching member, fingers squeezing, probing his own body. Biting back a sigh of pleasure, Hiro fumbled with his shorts to free his hardened flesh. It stood long and full and with a firm grip he stroked himself with hedonistic desire.

He masturbated thinking of the man lying next to him.

"Oh K…" he heard himself whine breathlessly when he came gloriously. Tossing his head back, mouth agape, Hiro felt his body orgasm with such intense force.

It took a few moments to come back to earth and as it did, Hiro did up his shorts and looked over at K again. He was still sleeping, thank the gods; Hiro couldn't believe how reckless he'd been calling out his name just now. Burden free for a moment, he closed his eyes. Slowly the roar of the ocean subsided and sleep came for Hiro.

* * *

**A/N**: Thank you all for sticking through this, I promse lemons soon! Chapter 12, 13, and 14 are lemons! Hope you continue to enjoy it.

**Reviewers:**

Dejichan4444: w00t! Thanks for some much encouragement -Hugs!- Yes K sang LOL, I couldn't resist. Hehe the suitcase, I know I had to give them something poor bastards lol. Yuki's stuff will be paramount to this story, you'll see :P Welcome to the world that is fangirls of K and Hiro my dear! -sniffs- it's such a beautiful moment...

GreeneyedFloozy: Yay glad you're still enjoying the fic! Thank you for your reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Month: December (Christmas Day)

* * *

Chirp!

Grey eyes fluttered open and a smile came to a set of pink lips...Redwing was here. Hiro didn't have to move to see K sitting up next to him, a pleasant grin on his face, the Macaw sitting on the blond's bare shoulder. What was he up to?

"Merry Christmas Hiroshi," K said softly and opened Hiro's hand. In it he placed something that clinked and tinkled delightfully to his ears.

Hiro sat up and looked in his hand. In it was a sea shell necklace. He looked up at K, surprised and speechless. The string K used was material from the parachute that was braided together tightly. The decoration hung only on his chest, which was an arrangement of beautiful glossy sea shells, ones like that of small snail shells. They increased in size until in the middle was a clam like shell; it wasn't too big or gaudy. It was perfect.

"This is beautiful," Hiro breathed and slipped it over his head.

"I'm glad you like it. It took a few days to make…I'm not really an artist or anything," K said with a shrug.

So _that's_ what he was doing all this time. Hiro suddenly felt foolish. "That doesn't matter; you made something beautiful to me. Thank you," Hiro offered genuinely. But then the thought, "I didn't make you anything…I'm sorry."

K shook his head, "Don't worry your pretty head. This isn't just a gift, it's my way of saying I'm sorry for acting like a tool."

Hiro looked up at K's face; the man truly surprised him sometimes. "Forget about it, its ok I forgave you already."

"I know but you're a good guy, you're…all I have," K said honestly, his own words surprising himself. "I'm such a different man out here and I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not. But suddenly everything that seemed so important once just isn't anymore. You know?"

Hiro knew exactly what K meant and he was shocked to hear K talk so openly. "This place really has changed us hmm?" he wondered.

"It has," K offered.

"Hmm"

Both became silent as they thought of their families that were celebrating Christmas without them. It was another reminder of how alone they were and made them wonder what everyone back home was thinking. A dim look settled on their faces for a long while. But K broke the silence.

"Come on I have an idea for catching a pig," said the blond and stood up. Redwing was still perched on his shoulder like a member of the family.

Hiro tried not to think sad thoughts and smiled at the sight before him, "You know you look like a pirate with him on your shoulder."

K laughed, "I never had a pet before."

"He seems to like you though."

Redwing at that moment flew over to sit on Hiro's shoulder.

"He seems to like you too Hiro. Now let's go get Christmas dinner," K insisted.

Hiro made a face, "You want to kill one of those boars?"

"Why not?"

Until he'd been stranded, Hiro never thought he could kill an animal with his own hands. But seeing how K wanted to go, he realized that he wanted to join him in the hunt. Maybe some inner hunter lived inside of him as well. This was survival of the fittest. He got up and grabbed his spear.

"Let's go then," Hiro said.

"Wait, we don't need spears. I thought we'd build a Burmese tiger trap," K explained.

"Why build a trap when…" Hiro took a coconut and place it on a rock a few yards away. He came back and threw his spear and hit the coconut dead on. "…I can do that?"

K mouth dropped open, "Holy shit! Why didn't you show me this before?"

Hiro shrugged.

"You've been practicing while fishing...geez at best I can spear a fish but nothing like that. Now with a gun, that is a different story," K said with a chuckle. Not only was Hiro's spear talent paragon, it also turned him on! He had to admit an armed Hiro was a really sexy one.

"Well I say we go hunting then," the redhead suggested.

"Are you sure you can do this?" K questioned, suddenly concerned.

Hiro nodded.

Off they went to catch themselves one of those wild pigs. Skulking through the brush, they watched for movement. The wild boars were in here but they could be hard to find. The best place to track was where there was water. Animals needed to drink, so they hung around the watering holes.

K paused, squatting to scoop up some black mud with his fingers. With a serious look he used his thumbs and smeared dark lines under his eyes. Dipping his fingers into the mud again K drew lines under Hiro's eyes gently.

Hiro didn't mind, K's fingers were so tender and the cool mud felt nice. It made him feel so primitive and he watched the other mans face carefully. They stood so close, both looking so primal. The act was very intimate in a way and he couldn't stop the heat that filled his cheeks.

"You look like a warrior with a painted face," K said tenuously, breaking the moment. But then maybe they both looked like warriors, K thought. Neither wore shoes, their hair was tied back with string, bodies bear except their shorts which were so rugged and grungy.

"So do you," Hiro said, casting his eyes away from K's cerulean blue orbs.

"Come on"

Putting on their game faces, they gripped their spears tightly and read the forest for animal evidence.

Without realizing it, they had lost some behaviour of living like civilized beings. The solitude, the wilderness around them constantly was having an effect. Too live in the wild, one had to become a little uncultivated, untamed. They lived in their own world now and invented their own rules.

Kneeling to the ground Hiro spotted tracks. Wordlessly he pointed ahead of himself, indicating the animal had gone south. They followed the tracks, feet padding silently over the dirt, aimlessly stepping over bugs and stones that once they'd avoided. On the way a snake slithered down over their heads in a branch above their heads. Instincts much more acute, K sensed it and in flash grabbed the snake out of the tree by the neck. They didn't run from the snakes anymore. Without remorse he held it to the ground a stabbed it through the head with the tip of his spear. Hiro grabbed his cutting stone from his pocket and cut its head off.

The head removed guaranteed the poison in the snake was gone. He dug a small hole and buried it. K put the snake in a pouch they carried for later.

Finally an hour later they spotted a wild boar, the feral animal was drinking from a tiny stream. Hiro was about to throw his spear but halted when two baby pigs trotted up next to its mother. He glanced at K hesitantly. Thinking that he'd been so ready to kill a wild animal was now a roaring debate in Hiro's mind. The animal had babies; he lifted the spear once more with a shaky hand.

But just then a hand came and pushed down his weapon. "Don't do it Hiro," K said.

The redhead looked curiously at K.

"Killing is easy, but if you have regrets, it can chew at you for a long time," the blond advised softly. K bent and picked up a rock, he threw it at the animals, "Get out of here. Go on!"

The boars, startled, ran off into the thicket.

Hiro felt immediate relief. Maybe he was a good hunter but his morality still counted for something. He couldn't kill a warm blooded animal. But what surprised him more was how K couldn't either. Maybe people were easier to shoot?

"Let's go back then," Hiro offered quietly.

Patting Hiro's shoulder, K nodded, "We have the snake though."

"I wonder if it tastes any good," Hiro thought out loud.

"I bet it tastes like chicken," K said.

"Mmm, chicken," Hiro murmured.

"Or beer."

"Snake that tastes like beer? Or are you just daydreaming again?"

"Daydreaming…" K sighed.

"Yes beer or fresh bread."

"Mmm, bread," the blonde went and feeling his mouth water.

The whole way back they named off all the delicious things that they missed; once more talking like everything between them was okay again. Today had taught them a lesson about each other and it humbled past grievances.

"Do I look like I belong in a tribe now?" Hiro asked once they were back at camp.

"Because of the necklace?" K wondered.

"Yeah"

K laughed and dug into his pocket. "If it makes you feel any better I made one for myself too. Of course it's not as fabulous as yours but what the hell." He slipped it over his head, "Merry Christmas to me."

Hiro studied the necklace K had designed for himself. Indeed it was very simple, the same braided string and one sea shell. The snail like shell hung just under his collarbone on K's tanned chest. He cast K a smile and asked, "So what do we do now? We have no Christmas dinner fellow tribesman."

The blonde wondered about that for a minute and look contemplatively at Hiro, "Fish or snake?"

"How very creative of you," Hiro groaned sarcastically.

K guffawed, "Well let me see…" He looked through their belongings and thought. They had rice, crab, snake, smoked fish and coconut. Hmm, maybe with a little salt and some of that seaweed he could make a stew. "I have an idea."

"Oh? I'm not sure I like the sound of your "ideas" concerning food," the redhead teased and received an indignant look from K.

"Just you wait Hiro it'll be a meal fit for kings!" K declared enthusiastically and picked up Hiro's new bowl. "You know I never did tell you how cool this was, you're a true craftsman Hiroshi," K said, pausing to watch Hiro smile.

"Thanks K," Hiro offered modestly. He watched K firstly add the rice to coconut filled with water to soak. Helping to shell some crab, he added the meat to the bowl he made filled with water. K was going to make a stock he noticed. In went some fish and salt and seaweed, even some crab shell, then he set the bowl near the fire to simmer. Hiro was intrigued to see what this would taste like.

It took at least two hours before everything was ready. The rice had taken the longest to cook and when it was done the crab shell was removed and rice poured into the stew. It was hot and chunky, filled with seafood and K handed Hiro a coconut halve full of it.

"Go ahead, taste test it," K told him.

Hiro was hungry but hesitant.

K only grinned, amused. "Be brave Hiro."

The redhead laughed nervously, "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Yup"

What did he have to lose? Hiro sipped from the coconut. He looked up at K, "You know this is really good…it's great!" After eating the same things for so long, this was excellent compared.

"Maybe it only seems great because we're not so picky anymore," K said with a chuckle.

Laughing a little Hiro shook his head, "Don't be so hard on yourself, it really is good."

K beamed, he felt really pleased with himself at the moment. He watched Hiro enjoying his food while he ate as well. And as he ate he thought about in the woods earlier with the mud and face painting, which they both still had on. That had been very erotic, K decided. And Hiro had responded like a flower drinking up the sun. Silently and casually K found himself observing Hiro's nearly naked body. He looked at Hiro and thought of all the places he wanted to press his lips too, which dips and curves he would taste. K wasn't denying it; he couldn't stop feeling this way towards Hiro. But if Hiro didn't want to act on it, then K wasn't going to press him. For now he would just enjoy the beauty of the other man. But when Hiro changed his mind, he'd be ready.

* * *

**Reviewers:** Thank you Dejichan4444, GreeneyedFloozy, Mortenavida(Suguru my honey, too bad I don't have those bad bananas here :P No worries my sweet the good stuff is coming and you'll enjoy it I'm sure --grins--), Lauryn R, and Lances! 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Month: May (One year after the crash)

* * *

"I'll race you to that rock K!" Hiro clamoured cheerfully.

"You're on!"

Laughing, both men raced over the beach to a peak of rocks near their fishing hole. The day was hot, the May sun baked down and the water offered a pleasant way to cool off.

One whole year had passed.

Easily K outran Hiro to the highest rock which overlooked the pool of calmer water where they fished. Down below was beautiful aqua coloured water which from this point was deep enough to jump into. It was sandy on the bottom and there was no risk of cutting themselves on jagged coral or rocks.

Panting but smiling Hiro climbed up onto the peak of the rock beside K, "I'm going to beat you one day."

"Not on your life," K mused and with a hefty swat, he shoved Hiro off the rock. He laughed as the redhead yelped and splashed into the water below. But he followed, jumping off as well, plunging into the ocean water. Surfacing, K swiped back his wet hair and laughed still.

"You're evil!" Hiro cried a few feet away. But this was all for fun and he enjoyed playing rough sometimes.

Boys will be boys after all.

"Yeah so come and get me," coaxed K, only he dove underwater, under Hiro's feet and came up behind him. With a mouthful of water he shot it all Hiro's head like a picturesque water fountain cherub.

"Waa!" Hiro grabbed at the back of his head. He turned around holding out his hands to ward off any more firing water from K's mouth. "Oh yeah? Is that all you got?" Hiro acted fast, pushing out with his palms up and sailed a wall of water into K's pretty face.

"You got water up my nose," whined K, wiping at his face.

"Aww, poor baby," the redhead jeered.

Eyes crested with fun and joy, K stuck his tongue out and before he could retract. He got another splash of water in the face. "You're dead meat Hiro!"

Giggling, Hiro dove under the water and with open eyes watched K's kicking legs as he treaded water. Feeling devilish he snuck behind K and in one hard yank, pulled his shorts down. But before he swam away, Hiro held onto K's hips and sunk his teeth into his rump.

On the surface he heard K's muffled holler. Trying not to choke and drown with his laughter, Hiro surfaced and burst out laughing.

"Why you pervert...that hurt," K said pretending to be shocked. It wasn't like they hadn't played like this before. "You know, I have no problem swimming naked," he said and wiggled the shorts completely off, tossing them up on the rock with a plop. "_Now_ come and yank on my shorts," offered K roguishly.

Before K could get a chance to remove his shorts in some violent and overpowering way of his, Hiro willingly removed his too. With a toss the shorts landed somewhere near K's. "I have no problems either. Now who's being the pervert? I'm not going to yank on you but feel free to do so yourself, I'll watch..." Hiro's eyes widened, "Err...I mean I don't mind."

The grin on K's face couldn't have gotten any bigger. "So you wanna watch hmm? You know that almost sounded like a dare. Do I look like the sorta guy to pass down a dare?" K shook his head no sweetly and calmly, still wearing a huge smile.

Hiro was too busy turning a few shades of red to reply.

"Maybe you have watched before and I never noticed or maybe you just listened. Did it excite you Hiro?" asked K treading a little closer to his blushing friend.

The redhead didn't reply, his obvious silence answering K's question.

"I'll admit to something though," K started again, "I have listened to you and gawd you sound so sexy, panting and calling my name. But you know if you want you could call out my real name. I'd like that even more."

Hiro only widened his eyes and moved to a spot where he could touch the bottom with his toes to gain some balance. So K had overheard him in the heat of the night, he'd been so careless. But maybe in some little way he wanted K to hear it. He wanted him to hear it because he wanted the man but he was too afraid to say it. Hiro looked up, holding his head tall, "I like your real name Claude…I'm not sure why you hide it."

K stood up a foot away from Hiro; he gazed down and studied steely grey eyes, "Because K is more intimidating."

"But who are you intimidating? Me? I'm the only one here," Hiro said his voice tight with trepidation. Unable to stop himself he reached out a trembling finger out to tidy a piece of K's wild hair behind his ear.

The blond felt a tremor as Hiro's finger moved over next to his ear. "Ah…Hiro," he sighed. "You are the only one here and I'm the only one here…we're all alone."

They stared at each other.

With such intensity arms wrapped around each other feverishly and lips met in a crushing kiss. Moans of extreme desire, pent up for months, poured from their throats, bodies pressed together powerfully. Greedily hands gripped into each other, fingers digging for ultimate purchase.

"K," Hiro groaned heatedly, kissing the blonds mouth erratically.

"It's Claude," murmured K breathlessly, "Please say it."

His name got drowned in the next kiss that opened and tongues met in wet unison. The roar in their ears was no longer from the ocean but of their own pumping blood. Swirling with their outpouring passion they drank each other down, in the water, under the hot sun.

In one fluid movement, Hiro wrapped himself around K's body, arms threaded around his neck. He locked his legs around his torso and moaned heatedly as their hard organs pressed up together. K held onto him and bent enough to allow the water to hold his weight up. With that K could run his hands down Hiro's back and over his rounded bottom. K squeezed delightfully into the swell of flesh.

Unable to stop the sweet urgent kissing, K removed his tongue and sucked on Hiro's full lips. They tasted salty from the water and felt slippery and delicious. In turn Hiro licked out and once more invited K to kiss him deeply again. With eyes closed, tongues danced, throats swallowed each others nectar and hips rocked into each other.

The dam that they had tried to keep closed had burst wide open.

Breaking apart for a raspy breath Hiro begged, "I need you…more."

K released a moan in response to that and held onto Hiro even tighter. He walked them into the shallower waters, which only came to mid calf. Hiro let go and they stood next to the tall black rock, once more pulling K to down to his lips. After another long frenzied kiss, K forcibly turned Hiro around and practically slammed the redhead against the rock wall.

Hiro grunted his hands splayed against the rock, spreading his legs and shunting his hips out in an invitation to K. "Do it to me," he demanded like a libertine.

The ache between K's legs was colossal; his cock was so full and engorged that the tip glistened with pre-cum. But he staved off just a bit to kneel and spread Hiro's rear end. Generously he tongued along Hiro's crack and moistened his entrance lavishly. Even in his wild need to penetrate the man in front of him, he knew it would be better if he didn't cause too much pain. Hastily he stood and slipped two fingers inside Hiro, while his long body rubbed against the smaller man, his cock grinding against his hip.

Hiro cried out with deprived lust and slight pain as the two fingers disappeared inside his body. K's fingertips rubbed against the soft walls deep inside of him and Hiro could hear himself whining like a child. He rocked against fingers, as if needing them to get as deep as possible. But the fingers were removed and he heard K spit into his hand.

Oh yes.

K pressed himself into the tightness, hastily and eagerly sheathing much of his length. In his heated state K didn't hold back, he plunged into Hiro with gritted teeth. He held onto the smaller mans hips, making the thrusts even more intense. He needed to fuck Hiro, wanting to end this incredible torment between them. As he did they both filled the air with loud carnal whimpers and sighs.

Reaching around K grabbed hold of Hiro's erection and stroked lasciviously. At that Hiro bucked against him and called out his real name. It spurred K to give to a few final hard thrusts before the burden raced out of his body and he cried out a sonnet in complete ecstasy. Hiro joined him a second later, his seed pumping into K's hand and all over the rock.

Slipping out of the other man, K wrapped his arms around Hiro from behind. He said nothing but only relished in the aftermath of his climax. K felt Hiro touch his forearm and squeeze while he caught his breath.

"K…" Hiro said and started to turn around.

"Not yet, let me hold you like this for just a little more," K pleaded softly.

Hiro smiled gently and granted K his wish. "I was going to kiss you and ask if we could fool around some more but at our camp."

Oh? K was sure Hiro was going to run after this but his words surprised him. He stepped back and padded a hand down Hiro back and over his bottom, "You felt so good, I'd love to do that again," K breathed. Moving a little further back he noticed his own seed leaking down Hiro's legs. K sucked air between his teeth; he was getting turned on all over again.

The redhead caught where K was looking and took his hand. He led him back into the deeper water. "I need clean up," he said with a smirk. His butt hurt a little, K had been so rough but it was awesome! Slowly after cleaning he pulled K close again and said, "I can't believe we waited so long."

K dramatically flopped back into the water as if he fainted and laughed incredulously. "You have to be kidding…ever since the day you tackled me I wanted you."

Hiro laughed and jumped after K, "Really? So all it took was a little violence?"

The blond smirked at that. "So why did you let me have you now?" K wondered.

"Because I was horny," Hiro put out simply.

K guffawed, "What?"

The redhead hung onto K's neck, "Really I wanted you to…I was just scared sorta."

"Why?"

"You know you and me…me and you. What kind of match do we make?" Hiro questioned with a touch of worry.

"Hiro why are you worrying about that now? We're two grown men and we like each other, right? Let's just enjoy it ok?" K offered, holding onto Hiro once again.

Hiro studied K's face; hmm he guessed he was right. So what if they spent some of their time pleasuring each other. They weren't getting married, they were here all alone, and it could be so lonely…

"You're right we're grown men, it's just sex right?" Hiro said and urged K to get out of the water. "Mmm, I want you again right now."

Astonished, K followed a horny Hiro, his blood flowing quickly again at his words of more sex. But something inside didn't feel right. Was this just sex? He knew he just told Hiro not to worry about it but was there nothing more to this? But he pushed the thoughts from his mind and skipped after Hiro.

Back at their shelter they kissed again and lay down together. In their tropical paradise both men found each other and made love for the rest of the day.

* * *

**A/N**: Cya next chappie and thanks guys for the reviews! 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Month: May(One year after the crash)

* * *

Things just couldn't be any better than this, K thought as he sat cross legged on a rock making a new weapon. He was using the elastic from Yuki's naughty underwear to make a slingshot. It wasn't really for hunting or anything; he was just bored and needed something to do. But it wasn't a bad boredom; he was content, maybe too content. Everything had been peachy since he and Hiro had broken the barriers between them. 

They had so much sex that K felt like a sixteen year old, horny at any given moment and Hiro always eager to please. How could life get any better than that? Sure they were still here, stranded on this island but there was nothing they could do and neither bothered to worry about it.

K paused to look over at Hiro who was studying the water, his spear poised and ready to strike. This part of Hiro excited him considerably, how raw and wild the man looked like that, K thought. It was breathtaking. Hiro's lean muscles, all tanned and damp with sweat were gleaming under the sun. His hair was down and blowing gently in the breeze, which now was a little longer and streaked heavily with blond. When the wind stopped and his hair rested on his back, it made K's eyes travel down over his bare and sand dusted bottom…how barbaric they've become he thought.

But it didn't matter; nothing mattered anymore as long as they had each other.

Of course both talked of their families, and about Bad Luck. K shook his head as he thought about it now. How they had always been in such a hurry, the big race for fame, the energy used for what? Money? What a joke now, he thought with a snort. Time didn't exist anymore. They didn't exist anymore in the civilized world…as far as everyone knew they were dead.

Suddenly Hiro fired; K looked up again and smiled. He watched him jump into the water to retrieve his prize. Hiro didn't even need to stand in the water anymore to fish; he practiced his aim by fishing a few yards away.

Tying the last band on the end of a sturdy stick shaped like a Y, K tested the shot. It was pretty strong, it sent a rock flying like a small missile. This would help ward off snakes, he thought. Moments later he heard Hiro approaching.

"You aren't happy until you have something that fires projectiles eh?" Hiro quipped as he knelt next to K and inspected the new weapon, dripping water all over place.

"A man needs his toys right?" K mentioned and shrugged.

"Look at this baby," Hiro said; holding the fish he just caught by the maw.

It was a big one today, "Seems like you got a female fish full of roe," said K.

"Yup that's the best part," Hiro declared. It reminded him of home where lots of foods where garnished with fish roe.

"Yes you're right…." K trailed off and looked over Hiro's shoulder when he felt a cooler breeze sail by his face. He studied the horizon on the ocean, cumulonimbus clouds were just starting to form. Even though above them the sun still shone and the sky was almost cloudless, he knew. "A storm is coming."

Hiro looked out too, "Yes we better head to the cave for tonight…take what we need from the shelter and set up the water catchers." He held out his hand to K.

Gripping into Hiro's wet palm, K got up and brushed off his shorts, taking the man's spear for him. Together they walked back to camp to prepare things for an incoming storm. Everything had to be covered and stones placed on things to keep it from blowing away. Anything that needed to stay dry came with them to the cave. Using the rope they got from the ship they tied the lean-to more securely to the trees.

"You better put your shorts back on," K advised.

"Oh, but I'm getting rather used to running around naked," Hiro said musingly.

K laughed, "You have no idea how much you turn me on, clothed or naked. But it could get cool in there so bring them."

"Yes mommy."

"Smart ass," K quipped.

Folding up the parachute bedding, Hiro smirked at K in a friendly way. Yeah, they teased each other a lot. At one time he never would have imagined talking this way with K/Claude. But what a mistake he would have made if he had never gotten to know him like this. All the time they spent working together and occasionally they conversed, but it was all routine stuff. Things you'd say to someone you didn't really know. Hiro feared a little about what would happen if they did get rescued. Would K forget about him and go back to the States? Was this romance only a thing that belonged on this island? His questions made him wonder what kind of love they shared, was it more than a very close friend kind of love?

That day K took him against that rock after swimming, he'd said not to worry about it. That they should just enjoy it, but deep down Hiro knew he felt more. But he couldn't tell K this; the man would probably laugh at him. This was just sex for him right? But he was thinking of the old K, that wasn't the man he thought him to be now. Ugh, it was so confusing. Maybe it was better not to dwell on it.

"Your wheels are turning and smoke is coming out of your ears Hiro," K muttered, breaking Hiro's thoughts. "No more witty replies? I was beginning to enjoy that."

"I was just thinking," replied Hiro, continuing to gather a few things in the parachute. But he stopped and sank to his knees, looking at K.

"What's the matter?" K asked.

"I was thinking what will become of us one day…one day if we get rescued," Hiro said quietly.

K raised his brows. What was he supposed to say? But he tried anyways, "Hiro I don't know. Why worry about this now?"

Hiro's cast his gaze elsewhere, "…I was just thinking." He got up again and grabbed hold of the parachute sack. "I'm just going to take this to the cave, be right back." Hiro gave K a weak smile and left still feeling some kind of void. K's words didn't exactly settle his mind. But what the hell did he expect from the man? True love?

Shaking his head at how silly he was being, acting like some crazy fangirl. Hiro took his stuff to the cave they used to hide from the rain; he dropped the sack of belongings. Sometimes he couldn't believe that their most precious possessions where mostly in this parachute. Things that they took for granted once before. Hiro made a sound of disbelief in his throat. Even though he was able to cope with the loss of his friends, his best friend…Shuichi, Hiro knew inside he was struggling with wanting to go back home. Right now he was happy and he didn't want it to end.

"I'm just going to enjoy myself while I'm here," Hiro muttered to himself. He didn't hear K approaching.

"Did you say something?" asked the blond.

"Not really. Did you bring the rest of our things?" Hiro wondered.

"Yes, it's all here," K said.

Hiro watched K set the wooden bowl and the coconut water catchers up. As he did that Hiro put all their food at the back of the enclave, and then he spread out the parachute for them to sit or lay on. No matter how much material they had, the floor of the cave was hard and littered with ruts. Sadly they could not have a fire in here, it was too small, but there were no other shelters from storms nearby. Hopefully this storm would be gone by morning.

Hours later the sky was indeed black and both men huddled next to each other as the first drops of rain came down. In one minute flat the rain went from a trickle into torrent white sheets. It came down hard and the wind howled angrily. Thunder boomed and lightning cracked along the ocean surface, that being the loudest assault to their ears. But they were used to it. At first the storms snuck upon them and often the shelter got destroyed or their food got ruined. But by now they had become experts at reading the clouds and wind like forecasters.

Hiro's grey eyes watched K next to him. The man was busy watching the rain and holding his hands out to catch some water. Hiro studied how K brought the handful of fresh water to his mouth and slurped, he smiled. K caught him watching and offered the next handful to him; Hiro leaned over and sucked the water up, most of it running down his chin. They blonde looked at him and they starred at one another. Without a word Hiro's smoothed a finger over K's pink wet lips. K caught his wrist and Hiro startled, but the blond only kissed his palm tenderly. They smiled at each other and silently brought their mouths together.

The kiss was warm and soft, Hiro heard K sigh. Mmm, he loved how easily they fell into each other like this. Every moment they kissed or made love seemed so fresh and new. Kissing K was like tasting the sweetest candy in the shop, Hiro thought. He opened his mouth and deepened the kiss. His whole body tingled and his skin felt a flame in the humid and sticky air of the cave. The heat fogged his mind and drove his sexuality into overdrive. "Mmm Claude," Hiro mewled as they mashed their lips together. His hands started to explore, over K's stomach and thumbing over one his nipples.

K caught his breath, sliding his hand along Hiro's thigh. On its way back down his fingers slipped into Hiro's shorts, spreading to attain as much ass as he could. "What a great way to wait out the rain," K said over the kiss.

Feeling driven Hiro took K's hand from his ass and placed it over his crotch. A pleased and gracious moan came from the blond. Breaking away from a heated sloppy kiss, Hiro replied, "Better than playing cards."

They had made their own deck of cards from a notepad that they'd found in Yuki's suitcase.

"Hmm, strip poker? That'd be fun."

"But we barely have any clothes."

"Damn…" K chuckled softly, planting kisses along Hiro's shoulder. "Maybe we'll have to think up a game then, something interesting."

"You mean something dirty," Hiro pointed out, undoing his shorts so K's hand could gain full access.

"Of course," muttered K as the redhead leaned over and licked over his throat. Sigh.

With K's hand in his shorts Hiro groaned and raised his hips to press against it. "But a dirty game would mean I can get you to do things," Hiro offered naughtily.

This had K pause for a moment and lift his head, "What do you mean?"

"I want to explore inside of you Claude…"

K's eyes widened, "Hiro I never knew you could be like this."

Hiro rolled his eyes, "Like what? Daring and sexual? You know I was a popular guy among the ladies in highschool. And it wasn't just my good looks that kept them coming around."

"Oh Hiro you're bragging," K said amused, "It's just you seem like such a composed sorta guy." Then K added, "But it's the quiet ones that you have to watch out for hmm?"

The redhead laughed, "I am a composed guy but I can be myself around you, I have nothing to hide. We're friends."

"Very good friends," K murmured, capturing Hiro's mouth in a chaste kiss. He pulled back, "So tell me how you want to explore, I'm dying to hear you say it." Hiro came to whisper in his ear sensually. "I'm sure…really tight," K whispered, blue eyes gleaming, "your tongue...ooh Hiro." K's lips curved into a naughty grin, "My own finger?"

Hiro nodded.

"Maybe after this storm passes and we have room for all that. It's too cramped in this cave. Don't you think?" K wondered.

Hiro grinned feeling devilish, "Sure not in here." Then he asked, "So you'd do that?"

K smirked and repositioned himself so he could lick along Hiro's hard member. He heard the man groan pleasurably. "I suppose I'll let you be the seme once in awhile," he offered, "I'm totally open for new things."

Hiro shook his head and mused, "I really had no doubt."

What a funny guy K thought and flashed his baby blues at the man, "Now be quiet and let me suck your dick…only moaning and name calling is permitted."

The redhead chuckled softly and sighed, "Mmm yeah," when K engulfed his whole shaft in his mouth. Hiro watched blond head bobbing on him and licked his lips; oh K was so good at this. He could feel his tongue wiggling back and forth all while taking in most of his length. Hiro groaned with supreme enjoyment, flexing his hips a little into K's mouth. He had to hold himself up but he wanted to grab into that blond mane tightly to make K moan a little in pain. It really drove him wild to see him like this; his erection disappearing down K's throat. "Harder…I'm close," Hiro panted. K picked up the pace, his intensity meshing with the storm ragging beyond their cave. "Fuck yea," he groaned. "I…lo…I…ll…nnnn!" Hiro gasped, tossing his head back as his body expelled the sweet ache from within.

Several moments later, Hiro lifted his head and saw K watching him as he wiped at his mouth. He studied K for what seemed like forever, he almost said 'I love you' to the man. Oh gawd! Did K catch that stuttering madness?

"It's so sexy when you come Hiro," K purred, settling back against the wall of the cave and began to undo his own shorts.

Ok, maybe he didn't, Hiro sighed relieved. But his worried thoughts fled as K dug out his own throbbing member. "Hmm, seems as though it's your turn eh?" Hiro suggested wickedly. Before he attended to his impassioned lover, Hiro caught K's mouth hungrily. He tasted the bitterness from his own body and devoured K's face until the man pushed him back.

"Get to work," K demanded half teasingly.

Hiro heard the roguish tone of K's voice and smiled. He gave K one last kiss before he "got to work".

* * *

**A/N**: There you go more smut lol. I have one more chapter with great smex and a surprise! Till then 

**Reviewers**: Heya guys thanks so much...glad you enjoyed the lemon --grins-- Thank you Lances, Mortenavida LOL 3am reviews XD, you're right they will be a bit different when they return. I really hope everyone will enjoy the ending. Dejichan4444, hehe the necklace yes I had to do something sweet like that, Glad you liked it! We all know deep down they lurve each other madly and all that XD weee, forbidden touch66, Thank you sooo much hun! --hugs--


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **I skipped an entire year here because I established everything between K and Hiro mostly. I wanted their lives to be affected and two years will do that I'm sure. Up till now everything has been normal days on their island. But soon things will change you'll see.

* * *

Chapter 14

Month: June (Two years and one month have passed)

* * *

"I'm not sure I care if we get rescued anymore."

K looked up concernedly at Hiro's face while he rested in the nook of his arm. Hiro was gently twirling one of three thin braids on one side of his head. They'd spent one afternoon playing with each other's hair. K had put two braids in Hiro's one on each side of his face, the ends were tied with string. But right now they were talking lightly in the wee morning hours. But K frowned a little and said, "I know what you mean but we can't possibly be here forever." As great as it was hearing Hiro say that, K couldn't believe they'd spend the rest of their lives on this island.

"I dunno… no one has come around for two years now. I don't think they'll ever come. But I'm really happy here with you," Hiro said quietly.

"And I'm very happy here with you Hiro," K told him earnestly, his hand caressing up and down Hiro's bare stomach. It was the best time for snuggling, the morning was less humid and their bodies didn't stick to each other.

Smiling softly, Hiro listened to the birds sing their aubade to the morning. He couldn't remember feeling more content in his life. Finally he could accept their tragedy, the death of his friends and now he felt as long as he had K, that everything would be fine. Hiro didn't feel like he was stranded anymore but almost as if he was on a honeymoon. He chuckled softly.

"What is it?" K asked his eyes closed peacefully.

"Just a silly thought," Hiro said.

Smirking lightly K added, "Is it because of the position we're in?"

Hiro laughed more loudly, "No, I hadn't thought of that. But I must admit I like you snuggling up to me once in awhile. Does it bother you?"

"Hmm no, I can touch you anywhere I like in this position," the blond said naughtily. "So what were you laughing about?"

Without hesitation Hiro explained, "It's like we're on a honeymoon."

K opened his eyes, "And what if it was?"

The redhead quirked a brow, "What!" he laughed, "Don't be silly."

"I dunno if it's so silly," K said with a little indignation. "What if I said I've fallen in love with you Hiro?"

Blinking, Hiro felt his heart swell and he replied, "Well there are different kinds of love." Gah! What kind of an answer was that! He sighed at his own incredible stupidity and heard K huff with a bit of amusement.

"Yes there are different loves, but I'm not talking brotherly love or friendship love. I'm talking about romantic love," K whispered and pushed himself up. Why had he waited so long to tell Hiro this? K guessed they just never brought it up until now as if both feared it would ruin what they had. But K crawled over top of Hiro starred into his eyes. He spoke softly and clearly, "I love you." Without giving Hiro a chance to reply, he kissed him gently.

Hiro felt his voice caught in his throat. K loved him! The words were there, they wanted to come out but he couldn't! He still had this fear, a fear that this love was grown only because of this island, this accident. What if they were only an accident! He couldn't say words of love unless he knew for sure. But…K meant so much to him. He pulled back from the kiss, "K…I…I."

A finger was pressed to his lips. "You don't have to say it. Only say it if you mean it," K said assuredly. He only hoped one day Hiro could say it, or, maybe he never would. It hurt a little but K wasn't going to force him.

He did love K! He did mean it; he just couldn't say it…not yet. Not to K's face. Hiro sighed.

They didn't say anymore and snuggled once more in the early morning hours. In no time Hiro could hear the soft snores of his lover in pleasant slumber. Hiro couldn't just fall asleep with an easy heart right away. Instead with eyes closed, he pictured behind his lids K and him at home, in the studio, doing everyday normal things in Japan. A crooked smile came to his face; it wasn't such a bad image. Although it was one he'd never imagined before, but now it comforted him to see it.

Still it wasn't so bad being on this island either.

As sleep overcame Hiro whispered inaudibly, "I love you too K."

* * *

It was one of many idle days on their island. K had roused from sleep as late as the noon sun, neither of them caring about the time. Stretching and yawning, he chuckled softly in his divine state of laziness. He looked over to see Hiro still sleeping; his eyes closed peacefully, his parted lips looking dry. K leaned over and drew his tongue over those dry pink lips.

Hiro groaned something and swatted at his face, eyes fluttering open. He didn't freak out; he was completely accustomed to seeing K in his line of vision upon waking. His lips curved into a smile, "Mmm, do we have to get up yet?"

K sat up and combed his loose hair back with his fingers, "Of course you don't have to. I was thinking of going to wash up. I just wanted to let you know so you don't worry."

Laying his legs over K's and lying back, arms behind his head, Hiro said, "Alright, but I wanna go to. Why don't we go bathe in that pool where we get the mangos?"

"Alright, sounds like a plan," K offered.

"Too bad we don't have any soap left."

"Or toothpaste," K put in.

"Hey, who are we impressing really?" Hiro asked and laughed softly.

Putting on rugged shorts, they both brought some coconuts filled with water and headed into the forest. The cliff with the waterfall and pond wasn't that far in. The walk was invigorating and they were both a sweaty mess by the time they got there. Redwing had followed the whole time, flying through the trees.

Stripping out of shorts, they jumped in and freshened up. After awhile K climbed out of the water and snapped off a small twig from a sapling. He had discovered a neat way to brush his teeth with no toothbrush—Yuki's brush had long since worn out. He found that if you chewed the end of the stringy fibrous twig you got a brush. A very simple brush but it worked and the taste of wood wasn't unpleasant either.

As he did that he watched Hiro dive underwater and come up with a handful of mud from the bottom. It was almost black mud, very soft yet odourless.

"Why are you playing with mud?" K mumbled over the twig in his mouth.

Hiro smiled devilishly and threw it at K.

Shmuck!

The mud landed right on his chest and splattered everywhere. K's eyes widened with surprise. "So you want to play huh?" K asked deviously. He loved to play! So K smirked and put the toothbrush down. He scooped up what mud he could and threw it back. Only Hiro dodged it.

"You missed," Hiro sang.

K jumped back into the water and dove under to get more mud. By the time he popped his head out of the water a blob of mud sailed past his face, eyes widening, he lobed his own mud bomb. Hiro turned to try to avoid it and got smacked in the back of the head with mud.

The play came out of the water too, running along the rocks and ducking volleys of mud.

They laughed and churned up the water until it was no longer clear, playing like children.

But eventually Hiro claimed he'd had enough and lay down on a flat rock to dry off, but K wasn't listening. The blond with a handful of black mud, easily smeared it along Hiro's chest and navel. Their faces and hair was already coated with the stuff but only their bodies stayed clean from playing in the water.

"Actually that feels good," Hiro said with a goofy smile on his face.

The game had immediately turned sensual. "You like it?" K wondered with a heady tone. Standing in the pool next to the rock Hiro was perched on; K scooped up more mud and smoothed it along Hiro's toned legs straight down to his toes. It reminded K of the time they went hunting.

"Mmm, yeah," Hiro sighed, his hand reaching out to find K's body, he touched aimlessly.

K liked how Hiro touched him and continued to lavish the soft mud intimately over Hiro's body. His fingers were slick with wet mud, touching Hiro all over except his groin area.

"Come up here with me," Hiro demanded, "I want to decorate you too."

A growl of desire rumbled in K's throat. Scooping up a big handful of mud he placed it into Hiro's opened palms. K joined the redhead on the rock, straddling himself over Hiro's waist. Both men sighed at the contact of their most intimate parts.

Hiro's face became hushed with a strong passion, the smile disappeared, only an erotic tempo drummed in his ears. He sat up to spread wet soft mud all over K's chest, feeling every harden curve of muscle and smooth tanned skin.

K let his head fall back; his long wet dirty hair brushing against Hiro's muddied legs below. He sighed at the feel of Hiro's hands on him. Mmm, those hands explored all over, even up along his neck.

"You really are so hot Claude," Hiro murmured, gliding his hands over shoulders and down sculpted biceps.

Together the sensual tempo played, it came from the birds, the wind, the earth, and the warm rays of light sneaking into their paradise. It came from them. The heat made things thick, made it feel as if time moved in slow motion, even the butterflies floated as if they'd rehearsed a slow dance.

And they too danced in the blissful void.

"How do you make me ache so much for you?" K whispered looking steadily into grey eyes, hands holding Hiro's dirty face.

Hiro felt the pull as well…the ache. They were like the positive and the negative; he was drawn to K like a magnet. He urged K down to him as he lay back against the smooth rock. Their lips grazed, playing over each other softly, enjoying the sensations. Small sighs of pleasure escaped their mouths.

K deepened the kiss enjoying Hiro's mud slick body pressed up to his. He still straddled the smaller man, his hips rocking into the swell of flesh beneath his own. He was gripped in the heat of the moment. "I could be happy forever making love to you Hiro," K said passionately.

Hiro smiled softly at that. "Ride me…please," Hiro pleaded his lips barely leaving K's.

The blond pulled back just a bit, he licked his lips and panted softly with wonderful excitement. Without a second thought, K reached behind him and with a dirty hand, he raised Hiro's cock and slowly settled his body onto him. K brows stitched with pain from being entered raw. But a hand touched his face and K held it there with his own and gazed down at Hiro. He was still for a moment, letting his body become accustomed to the fullness inside of him.

Hiro felt his breath hitch in this throat, mouth agape. It was so rare when he got to bury himself inside of K and each time was incredible. Tears threatened to build behind his eyes at how wonderful it felt. He almost said 'I love you' to K but instead he whispered, "Just take it easy, fuck me gently."

K's felt his cock twitch at that, the words 'fuck me' swirling over the tip of his tongue. He did just that, he fucked Hiro slowly, a snarl of pleasure and pain coursing over his muddy features. A pair of dirty hands came to rest on his hips and K lowered to his knees, making Hiro fill him even deeper. But instead of riding him while resting on his feet, he sat flush to the other man's body and rocked his hips slowly. Hiro's dirty hands smoothed mud along his thighs as they sighed and moaned in sweet delight.

When those hands sought for K's member, he gasped and closed his eyes. Hiro took advantage of the mud and with a slippery hand he stroked K with a voyeuristic face. Hiro enjoyed the sounds of their lovemaking as he pumped K's hardened flesh. But he could feel himself getting closer to climax and he paused stroking for a moment. Placing hands on the stone as leverage he thrust up into K, wanting some control for only a moment. It caused K cry out, a sound so rare, it made Hiro lose it. And with a shaky moan he came deep inside K's body.

K watched Hiro's face as he came and was driven to stroke himself. In moments he also reached orgasm, eyes squeezed shut with sweet intensity. His seed splashed all over Hiro's dirty chest and as far as his throat. Without care Hiro pulled K down to him, his flaccid penis slipping out of K, their dirty bodies pressed together.

They panted and caught their breaths, holding each other lovingly.

"I love you so much Hiro," K whispered against a muddy ear.

But Hiro could not relay the same three words. He squeezed his eyes shut in torment and simply held K tighter.

K sighed despondently. But they held onto each other for what seemed like forever…until Hiro broke the moment. "Ugh, we are really dirty now," he said with a chuckle.

Getting off of Hiro, K stood up and examined them both. Mud covered almost every inch of their bodies. Faces covered with now drying black mud, hair stringy with dirt as well. K looked down; even his dick was covered in mud. "Let's wash up…again," K said smiling and offered a hand to Hiro.

Avoiding the pool they made their way to the waterfall instead. They both stood under it to get the mud out of their hair and off of their bodies. Happy faces watched each other as they scrubbed the dirt off.

"That was fun," K offered gleefully, forcing himself not to think of Hiro's lack of verbal affections.

"Mmm, yeah lots of fun. But you know you squared me right in the cheek with that last throw," Hiro enlightened K about the mud game.

"Sorry man," K said earnestly, "But I think you got mud in my ear," he chuckled and wrung out his ear.

Hiro chortled and pulled K close once more and they kissed under the waterfall.

By the time they were cleaned off and ready to head back, it was already getting close to evening. The sun was going westerly but there was still hours left of daylight. With a sack full of mangos they returned to their shelter, both hungry now and sated.

"Salted fish or smoked?" K asked Hiro.

"Hmm, gee I dunno it's such a big decision," Hiro said sarcastically.

K laughed, "This is all you're getting from chef K's kitchen, which I might add has a five star rating. Only the rich and famous come here."

"Oh really then I must be your favourite customer…I would like to thank the chef personally," Hiro said playing along.

"Mmm, but you have thanked him over and over and over…"

They snickered.

"Yes the other customers must be terribly jealous," the redhead continued.

K shrugged with a grin, "Such a _sad_ story."

"Speaking of stories, let's read Yuki's book again tonight, the part where Naoki's chases after Miharu to confess his love," Hiro suggested, taking a bite of fish.

Chuckling K replied, "I suppose I have to read again right?"

"But you tell the story much better than I do and I enjoy correcting you sometimes."

"Alright, I love that part too. Just when you think he's going to let her go forever, he realizes what a moron he's been and gets his girl!" K said excitedly.

Yuki's book Flight had brought them more joy then they ever could have imagined. They talked animatedly about the story since they had no other forms of entertainment from the outside world.

"But it wasn't his fault he was a moron, he had so much struggle with his parents. Everyone was on his case; their lives were so opposite, he had to make sure his love was real. But I felt bad that they had to separate for almost a year," Hiro sighed.

"Hmm, yeah," K murmured thoughtfully, looking at Hiro speculatively.

As they talked an engine grew near, they didn't hear it at first because it was such an alien sound. But as it came closer they froze mid speech and blinked stupefied.

A plane!

Without delay K grabbed green leaves and threw them on the fire. Hiro dropped his food and ran out to the beach waving his arms, yelling at the top of his lungs. Neither could stop their initial reaction to signal for help. Thick smoke sailed up into the sky and Hiro came back to grabbed a huge fern leaf out of the fire. He ran around waving the smoky plant, signalling to the plane above. It flew right over their camp and past them, headed towards the ocean horizon.

K had joined Hiro on the beach and watched the plane disappear. They were stunned. Had the plane missed them? Both fell to their knees. "Fuck!" K cursed.

"Wait," Hiro said excitedly, "Look! It's coming back! It spotted us!"

* * *

**A/N:** Yay finally a plane! Now how will our boys be when they get home?

Reviewers: As usual thank you for your comments. Much love!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Month: June

* * *

One hour after that plane flew over their island, Hiro and K were picked up by a rescue chopper. It was a surreal moment as they sat in the aircraft, looking down at the place they'd called home for two years. There was an empty feeling that came with leaving their island, empty and yet exhilarating.

As Hiro clutched Yuki's book to his chest, he watched the island disappear out of vision. Blink. It was gone just like that. He felt a pair of arms wrap around his frame and he huddled into K's embrace.

Both were silent, there was no words for two men that were lost for so long. The pilots talked to them but they seemed holographic, their words alien. This couldn't be real, yet it was, this could be just a dream but it wasn't. The paramedic examined them for health and K heard them say they were fine, but she offered tranquilizers if they wished to rest, or for the fear they might have during the flight.

K and Hiro refused them.

No, maybe it was better to remember this experience, this rebirth to the civilized world. Maybe a good shock to the system would waken their minds faster. Bring them back to reality faster.

But thus logic was not sound really. As much as they wanted to fight and be brave, the world before them was extremely large. They weren't ready for the pace and the bright florescent lights of the hospital in Hawaii. This was where they were taken. Some doctor explained that it was a Hawaiian aircraft that reported a smoke signal from their island. He allowed them both to get examined together, seeing the disorientation on their faces.

Hours later, after many examinations and interviews with some officials, they were told their friends and family had been contacted.

* * *

"Mommy Mommy!" hollered a young child around eight years old.

"Michael I'm busy getting my nails done, tell whoever it is on the phone that I'll call them back," Judy spoke indignantly.

"But…it's about Daddy…"

Jumping up from her seat, knocking the beautician's tools all over the place, Judy ran to the phone. Breathlessly she said, "Hello?"

Authorities spoke to her.

"This better not be joke!" she barked into the phone. But the person explained this was no joke and gave some further details. Forgetting about her wet nails, Judy smudged them all with the grip she had on the phone…as if the handset might keep her balance before she sank to her knees.

"Claude…"

* * *

Walking into their house with arms full of groceries, Shuichi and Yuki headed straight to the kitchen to unload.

"I'm going to cook you the BEST dinner ever Yuki!" clamoured Shuichi, digging out choice items from the bags.

"Don't you think we should put the food away first before you kill me with your crap?" Yuki asked with chagrin.

Shuichi didn't listen and began to hum Nittle Grasper's Angel Dust song. He was going to make beef teriyaki and grabbed the meat tenderizer.

BANG!

Yuki growled at the racket. "I have to listen to my messages, slice mushrooms or something… NO! Wait you'll murder yourself," Yuki said and thought, "I know grate cheese." And the novelist slammed a grater and cheese in front of Shuichi.

"But Yuuukiii…we don't need cheese," the singer whined and watched Yuki head to the answering machine. Shrugging Shuichi began to grate cheese. Anything for Yuki he muttered under his breath and began to hum again.

"Shut up! This message is directed at you."

Shuichi stopped humming and tried to stop the tears that threatened to build behind his eye lids. Wait, what? A message for him? Sucking it up and putting the cheese down, he ran to stand next to Yuki.

"…_calling on behalf of Hiroshi Nakano and Claude K. Winchester. We'd just like to inform you Mr. Shindou that they have been found alive, stranded on an island. They will be returning to Japan in forty-eight hours at the Narita International Airport, gate 12 at four pm your time if you would like to greet them. Good day."_

Shuichi blinked, he looked down at the answering machine like it held the secret of Atlantis. He stopped the next message and rewound it to listen to his message again.

"Are you ok?" asked Yuki, he too was very shocked to hear this news. He placed a hand on Shuichi's shoulder with concern. "So they weren't…"

But Shuichi grabbed the machine, ripping the cord out of the wall and cried, "I knew Hiro wasn't dead!" He hugged the answering machine with a huge goofy grin, tears spilling down his face. "I just knew it…"

* * *

Tohma got the news as well. He sat back in his office chair and propped his feet on the desk and threaded his fingers together. "So you have been returned to us alive K and Hiroshi. I think this deserves a big welcome home," the president of NG said to himself with a smile.

He picked up the phone.

* * *

After they'd been given clean clothes, a button up shirt and a pair of jeans for each, undergarments and shoes, Hiro and K got on another plane. After a fight with the hairdresser, both men insisted they had long hair to begin with. So they got to keep their locks, which only got tidied up with an inch or two of trimming. Now freshened up, smelling of cologne and laundered clothes they looked at each pensively in their seats.

"I don't know about you but I'm nervous," Hiro whispered inside a private jet paid for by NG. It had arrived this morning and by the afternoon he was seated inside of it.

"I know Hiro, I'd lie if I said I wasn't either," K replied. "To see the faces of everyone that thought we were dead." He sighed and tried to forget he was on a plane. K didn't feel so easy on a plane anymore; he reached for Hiro's hand.

A stewardess stopped and smiled at them. "Would you like anything, water maybe?"

Water? Hiro understood her English for water, "Yes please," he answered back in bad English. "Want some Cl…I mean K?" Hiro asked. K nodded sure.

In mere seconds two cups with clear, parasite free water was handed to them. For a moment they simply stared at the free water. It was like magic, no boiling, no standing under a vine, no caught rainfall…it was just free.

They huffed incredulously.

"I never thought I'd taste this kind of water again," Hiro said amazed over something so simple.

They sipped the water like it was gold. Funnily enough they weren't very hungry when the hospital fed them very bland things. The doctors warned introducing too many potent foods to quickly would upset their stomachs and cause them pain. But they weren't too concerned about that anymore.

Before they had gotten on the plane they got a message that Tohma was hosting a welcome back. There was to be press, friends and family all waiting for them when they stepped off the plane. Apparently all of Japan knew of their rescue and were warned the airport might be a circus.

Hiro gripped K's hand even tighter.

A few hours later they landed and both peered out the window. The crowd was massive.

"Jesus," K muttered.

"Let's just get this over with, although I never thought that many people would be here for us," Hiro offered swallowing hard.

Both walked out of the plane and stood looking over the gathering of people that were waiting for them. Camera's started to flash and realizing they were still holding hands, K and Hiro let go feeling unsure. They walked down the steps and towards familiar faces. Hearts racing, that incredible rush of disbelief coursed through their veins. They heard gasps from parents, from friends, they heard their names being called and one smaller voice broke through the crowd.

"Daddy!"

K watched his son race towards him, ahead of everyone else that rushed at them. Kneeling, K caught his boy in a fierce hug. "Oh god Michael," K said his voice cracking with emotion. He held onto Michael so tight, as everyone surrounded them. "I'm home sweetheart…I'm home." Unable to stop them, tears spilled down both K and Michael's cheeks.

"Hiroshi!" screeched an older Japanese woman's voice. It was his mother, followed by his father and even his brother. They all grouped hugged, "Mom, Dad…Yuuji," Hiro said incredulously. His mother began to weep and soon the whole family was crying. "We buried you my boy…we buried you," Hiro's father struggled to say, kissing Hiro on the forehead his eyes filled with tears of happiness. "It's good so have you back brother, I've missed you so much," Yuuji exclaimed he to weeping along with his parents.

Camera's still flashed and murmurs of Bad Luck could be heard from reporters. K holding Michael stood up now. Judy finally let go of her ex-husband, dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief. Hiro finally pulled back from his parents as he too heard the murmurs. Both men looked to see Shuichi, Suguru, Sakano and Yuki. They had been told that their friends lived, but to see them now…was paramount.

They stood before each other with unreadable faces. It was like looking at each others tragedy, each others nightmare, the anguish they'd all shared…the pain. Everything they'd all experienced during the crash, the feeling of losing each other. It was almost maddening and yet it was also the most incredible joy for them all.

"I thought you were all…" K stumbled.

"We thought you were…" Suguru started to say at the same time.

"All this time you were alive!" Shuichi screamed and best friends hugged and cried. "Two years Hiro…"

* * *

Eventually things calmed down enough for everyone to go inside the airport rec-room. Hours went by as everyone filled each other in on details of the crash and how they had to bring Hiro and K back to life. Everyone asked about how they survived all this time and K and Hiro both found themselves unable to say much about it. It was too soon. A part of them was left behind on that island, but then another part they took with them.

Hiro often caught K glancing at him, they didn't smile or wave. They just wanted to remind themselves they were still there and that this wasn't a dream.

"Gosh look at your hair Hiro," Shuichi muttered, touching his friends hair, "It's almost all blond. It's like you only have streaks of red in it now." But Shuichi noticed Hiro wasn't listening to him but looking across the room. Out of the corner of his eye, he knew he was looking a K. "It must have been so hard out there," the singer said tenuously, patting Hiro on the shoulder.

Hiro returned his gaze to Shuichi and offered absentmindedly, "I had Claude."

* * *

"Claude…Claude?" Judy said a few times before she got his attention.

"I'm sorry, everything is just…just," K hesitated unable to stop watching Hiro. But when he looked away he focused back on Judy and Michael.

"So it's settled then?" Judy asked again.

K nodded, "Yes I'll come back to the States for awhile."

* * *

A week later, NG threw a party for them all and things started to fall into place. Bringing someone back from the dead wasn't easy and K had to wait awhile before he could fly back to the States. He'd spent most of the time in a hotel with Michael and Judy but he had his own room. At night he tossed and turned, but he didn't want to watch television and he didn't listen to the radio. Instead he spent much of his time staring out the window, in complete silence.

When Judy and Michael took him to diner for the first time he began to eat with his hands. He stopped himself and grabbed the chopsticks. They felt so foreign to him now. But he didn't stop himself from groaning at how wonderful everything tasted. Judy looked embarrassed and Michael giggled.

"I bet you can't wait for dessert right Daddy?" Michael offered enthusiastically.

"You got that right squirt," K said and hoped he wouldn't pay for this later.

But K was stuffed before he even had a chance to eat dessert.

"You barely cleaned your plate darling." Judy blinked looking at K who was once the human trash compactor.

Later that night K was back in his room and like every minute since he'd returned he thought about Hiro. Gawd, how he longed to see him even if it had only been a week. But right now to K he was the one thing that equalled normalcy. He sighed as he sat in a chair looking out over the Tokyo skyline, savouring a beer. He knew though that Hiro was busy with his family as he was with his own. K sighed again, Judy had already suggested letting their marriage have another chance. It was touching that she cared so much after the fact and now he felt a little torn. After abandoning Michael for two years, K was feeling kind of obligated to Judy. But at the same time he yearned for Hiro.

The phone rang.

Startled, K got up and answered the shrilling phone.

"K?"

"Hiro!" clamoured K, "I…I was just thinking about you."

"Everything has been so hectic. I'm so overwhelmed K, I feel like I'm losing my mind," Hiro said quickly, sounding as if he really needed to talk. Of course he reached out to the only person he felt he could talk to right now. "It's only been a week but it feels like months man."

K picked up the phone and brought it to his chair and sipped his beer. "I know, but we'll get through it. It's just the whole change. Hell I can't sleep comfortable on the bed, I barely eat anything, and I have a brand new gun on the table that I've barely batted an eye at. You think you're going crazy?" K offered and chuckled at how relieved he was to hear Hiro's voice.

They both sighed into the phone.

"I want so much to come see you…but my parents. I can't you know?" Hiro said quietly.

K guessed he was calling from his parent's house as he whispered that last part. "I understand. I have to go back to the States for awhile. I can't pick up where I left off right away…you know Michael."

"I know you have to be there for him. But we'll see each other before you leave right?" Hiro asked almost desperately.

"I'll come see you alright?" K offered. He wasn't sure what was going to happen between Hiro and himself but he had an idea. Only he'd they'd have to wait until they saw each other. "So I'm guessing Shuichi wants to put Bad Luck together again?"

Hiro sighed at the change of topic, "Yes he mentioned it. I wasn't surprised that he wouldn't start another band without me." He chuckled, "Stubborn fool I told him, but he's been working at clubs just singing our old songs solo…just to pay the bills."

"Hmm, sounds like him alright."

"Do…you think…well that maybe…one day…" Hiro beat around the bush.

"What?" K wondered, perplexed by Hiro's mumbling.

"You know come back to work at NG?" Hiro said in a rush. There was a long pause. "K?"

"I'm here," sigh, "I don't know Hiro. I made a promise to myself on that island. I promised I would be close to my boy and stop being a lousy father. Right now I don't even know if I'd make a good manager anymore…"

Hiro made a small hrmph into the phone, "I know what you mean…I'm not ready to face a group of fans quite yet. I mean everyone in that crash seems pretty normal now, they got over it and so will we. And one day everything will be normal again and you'll be back to scaring the shit out of us."

K laughed, he knew that he was truly going to miss everything. But this was now. Things would get better they had to. But right now he needed to be near his son…if only they didn't live so far apart. And after a two hour chat for the first time in last eight days, K could actually sleep.

* * *

A/N: Thank you all that read my story and encouraged me throughout it. I really appreciate it, truly --hugs-- I have one more chapter after this and its full of drama and good stuff. I hope you enjoy it Much love! 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Hiro got up and paced around the house, it had been five weeks since his return home. And today was a day he wasn't looking forward to. Well, he was looking forward to it because he was going to see K whom he hadn't seen since his return home. But at the same time he was going to have to watch him go. Today K was returning to the States. Butterflies swirled in his stomach and he was so restless.

"Geez, Hiro what are you so antsy about?" Yuuji wondered walking into the livingroom and switching on the TV.

Hiro looked at his brother who'd decided to stay with his parents, at their request. He hadn't told his brother of the things that had happened on the island. How he'd fallen in love to a man that was leaving to the other side of the world today!

"You know, you were right about the rain coming today Hiro. How did you know that? The sun was shinning bright this morning," Yuuji said sprawling out on the couch. "Say why don't you take a load off and chill out bro…play your guitar or something. You've only just stared at it since you got back." Yuuji spoke once more.

He still couldn't believe that his parents had bought him a new guitar. A beautiful ivory coloured electric guitar. It was as if they were encouraging him to play music instead of their customary ridicule of it. "I can't," Hiro said distantly. He couldn't because his heart was beating to fast and he couldn't concentrate. Because today felt like this was the last time he was ever going to see K!

Then a knock came to the door.

Hiro almost tripped on his sprint to answer it first. He took a deep breath and hauled the door open. There stood K, dressed in casual clothes and a trench coat. Only his coat was wet and his sunglasses spotted with water. It was still raining.

"Why don't you have an umbrella?" Hiro wondered.

K took off his glasses, "The rain feels good."

Hiro understood, when he wasn't fidgeting around, he watched the rain today too. It was soothing. He spotted the cab waiting on the street. "Are Judy and Michael waiting for you?"

"Actually Judy couldn't wait for my papers to be in order and left two days ago…her work is very important. You know how it is," K said with a shrug.

"HIROSHI why not let the man into the house and out of the rain!" hollered his mother.

"Oh man I'm such a dweeb, come in K at least for few minuets," spoke Hiro with a shaky voice.

K flashed his eyes at him when he heard Hiro's voice. "Can we be alone for a few minutes? I paid the cab good money to give me some time," K wondered.

"We can go to my room. Mom I'm just going to show K something in my room," Hiro said loudly and looked at K, "Come on."

K took off his shoes and followed Hiro but he didn't take off his coat.

Hiro noticed that right away and sighed. They went upstairs and down the hall to a door with a poster of Van Halen on it. "Had this since I was in highschool," Hiro said indicating the poster. His parents never changed his old bedroom.

"Eddie Van Halen, one of the best guitarist's in the world. Great band, too bad they never kept the original singer though," K mentioned shutting the door behind him. He scanned the room quickly before looking back at Hiro.

"That's what I thought!" Hiro exclaimed animatedly.

Then they both fell silent and watched each other.

K stepped closer and touched Hiro's face, cupping one side in his palm. His hand moved through his hair, "You've dyed your hair all back to red."

"Yea…" Hiro whispered. Quickly as if time were suddenly the enemy he briskly embraced K, wrapping his arms around him like a vice. He buried his face into K's wet coat, feeling strong arms enveloping around him. "K," he said his throat threatening to squeeze off all his words as tears tried to push forth. "I don't want you to go..." he urged.

K pet Hiro's hair while holding him close but he lifted Hiro's chin to look at him. What met his eyes made K sigh heavily, "Aww Hiro, don't cry." He wiped the tears away with his thumbs. But then K looked all serious and he said softly yet directly, "Just tell me you love me Hiro and come with me." K held out an extra ticket, "I love you Hiro and only you…please just take it."

Hiro was stunned for a moment, he hadn't thought of this and his fingers took the ticket. He stared at it when suddenly all the what "ifs" swirled in his mind. What about his parents? What about Shuichi? What if he was making a mistake! Hiro was scared, this was worse than choosing music over education. K offered him some hope but Hiro couldn't. "I can't K…I just can't," Hiro offered curtly, his fists clenched in the worst hurt ever.

Unable to read the emotion on K's face, Hiro closed his eyes when their lips met with trembling breaths. K kissed him so gently and once more they wrapped their arms around each other. When they pulled apart K said, "It's alright Hiro…I understand. But I'm afraid I have to go." K looked down closing his eyes and whispered, "Good bye Hiroshi."

Without another glance K opened the bedroom door and closed it softly behind him. Hiro ground his teeth together as his chin threatened to quiver with sobs. He listened to the footfalls on the stairs, a brief pause, and then the front door open and close. But in a flash, Hiro flew out of his bedroom and raced down the stairs. He ran to the livingroom window, splitting the blinds apart in time to see K getting in the cab. The view was blurry from the rain on the window, but also from the tears that wouldn't stop spilling from his eyes.

* * *

With the heaviest heart K sat in the back of the cab. He couldn't even look back at Hiro's house as it disappeared behind him. He'd placed his sunglasses back on, only to hide the anguish on his face. At his sides, he fisted his hands, as if trying to grasp the memory of Hiro in his arms and hold it there forever. K couldn't remember feeling so much melancholy in his life. Maybe he shouldn't have tortured himself by coming here; maybe it would have been easier if he'd just left.

He sighed; no he could never have done that. He could never have left without seeing Hiro one last time. This also concluded that he could never return to NG, it'd be impossible to see Hiro's face…that would be too painful.

But why? Why couldn't Hiro say he loved him? It was written all over the man's face! It was the reason he'd bought a ticket for Hiro, he had to at least try. But it all came back to Hiro's question on the island that day_…"You know you and me…me and you. What kind of match do we make?" _

And what had he said, that it was just about having fun. What a moron! It was never just about having fun, it was much grander than that! The misery wasn't that he'd lost a lover but his best friend...

It seemed as if the cab driver was a magician, because before he knew it he was pulling into the airport. He parked at the terminal for international departures. K stepped out of the car and grabbed only one bag, just a few clothes he'd picked up while in Tokyo. It also contained the new Sig X-five that Judy bought for him. K still hadn't even loaded the gun, but he had his license again for carrying one. From his work with the Secret Service he gained diplomatic immunity, which allowed him to be armed even in an airport. K also knew that he could've had strings pulled to allow him to go home sooner but he didn't want to leave Tokyo so fast. So he waited the old fashioned way.

Shouldering the backpack, he headed towards a service desk.

* * *

A hand was placed on Hiro's shoulder and Yuuji spoke, "Why did you let him go?"

Hiro spun around and grabbed Yuuji by the shirt viciously, "Because he wants me to go to America with him! I can't leave everything behind, what if it's all one big mistake!"

Yuuji only shook his head and looked down calmly at his brother clinging to his shirt, "Did it feel like a mistake on that island Hiro? Rather, didn't it feel like one right now? What an idiot you are, life is about making mistakes! How many times do I have to tell you to live your life how you want to and be happy? You tell everyone else that but you don't practice what you preach? Mom and Dad aren't going anywhere, I'll always be here for you and so will Shuichi. I mean you guys aren't starting up the band right away are you? Why not take a year off and learn to live again?" Then Yuuji plucked the ticket out of Hiro's fisted hand and looked it over.

Letting what his older brother said sink in, Hiro stood still gripping his shirt, "I did live Yuj, I lived more than you'll ever know on that island. In some ways I never wanted to come back! I love him Yuuji why couldn't I just tell him? Damn, I just let him go…"

"Then go after him Hiro, you might not get a second chance," Yuuji told his brother.

Hiro's parents saw the man that was stranded with their son leave the house. They had no idea about the level of friendship and love Hiro had with him. But they watched all afternoon how crazy their son had become. Just when they thought it was all nerves they watched from the kitchen entrance silently as their youngest son stood crying at the window. Hiro never saw them as he yelled at Yuuji and they talked. The things that Yuuji said was so honest and mother and father looked at each other sadly. They knew what they had to do.

"Hiroshi?" went his father's voice.

Hiro let go of Yuuji and wore a look like he just realized his parents were here the whole time. He couldn't look them in the eye.

"I've heard enough Hiro. Your brother is right," his father said quietly.

With a surprised lift to his eyebrow Hiro blinked stupefied, "What?"

Then his mother, who at one point would have gone crazy about such a thing, saying that her son was corrupt nodded in agreement. "I'll be honest I don't want you to leave again Hiro but you have been through so much. It wouldn't be fair for us to hold you back," she said.

"Mom?"

"I think their trying to say get out of here brother," Yuuji offered with a small laugh.

Hiro went to hug his parents and asked, "Are you sure?"

They nodded and his mother said, "Hiro you'll always have a home here." And his father added, "You better hurry don't you think?"

He couldn't believe this; his parents had changed so much in two years. Humph, two years of thinking he was dead. Hiro sighed, time had changed everyone not just him and K. He looked from his parents to his brother who always stood by him, but his eyes landed on something on the coffee table.

Yuki's book!

It suddenly hit him! He was like Naoki, the moron that almost let Miharu out of his life forever. No! Hiro realized he HAD to chase K and confess _his_ love. He had to tell him before he got on that plane! Before he lost him forever…

"Quickly go grab your new passport and all your new documents," Yuuji urged, "I'll drive you there, lets use your old motorbike. Of course I've kept it in top shape."

Breaking into a huge grin, Hiro nodded and raced upstairs to gather a few things. On his dresser he saw the seashell necklace K made for him and grabbed it. But he hesitated; he wasn't returning to the island, he was returning to the man. It was time to move on from that island and find himself all over again. Slowly he placed the necklace back on the dresser and left the room.

Tossing on his jacket and slipping into runners, his brother thrust a helmet into his hands and he put it on. Hiro grabbed one more thing and stuffed it in his inside pocket. Then he kissed both his parents and told them he'd call them often. Hiro climbed up behind Yuuji and held on as they sped out of the driveway. Yuuji didn't hold back he drove way over the speed limit and weaved in and out of traffic. The motorcycle was perfect and once his brother drove up onto the sidewalk to avoid a red light.

Hiro wasn't freaking out; he was cheering Yuuji on and looking around for cops, getting pelted with rain. It felt so good, he opened his visor and closed his eyes and let the rain splatter on his face, it stung a little but he felt alive.

"Hang on!" Yuuji yelled.

"Just don't kill us brother!" Hiro clamoured.

* * *

K didn't have to check any luggage and looked at his watch. His plane was leaving in half an hour. With a sarcastic snort, he removed the watch and put it in his pocket. They'd be calling to board very soon, although he wondered if there would be delays due to the rain. He turned to look out the large paneled windows and saw that the rain just seemed to have stopped; a sliver of sunlight was breaking through. Hrmph no delays, he thought with dismay. In so many ways he didn't want to go. He knew Judy would try and press the marriage issue again, K didn't think he was ready for all that right now. But he wondered if in time he'd just give in for Michael's sake.

The speakers announced his plane was ready to be boarded.

Shaking off his thoughts he headed for the gate to board the plane that awaited him.

* * *

Yuuji skidded to a stop outside of international departures. "Hurry Hiro!" he hollered and Hiro almost took off still wearing the helmet. He stopped and yanked off the helmet and threw it at his brother who caught it. "I love you Yuuji, wish me luck!"

Hiro scampered into the airport and looked around sort of like a mad man. He looked everywhere for K's blond head but he couldn't see it. Man how was he going to find him in this crowd! He ran up and down the lengthy departure building, he almost tackled some tall blond foreigner who he mistakenly thought was K.

"K!" he yelled.

But no one responded except the security guards. Hiro's eyes widened as two big Japanese guards, armed and looking sternly at him, walked closer. Shit! He tried to explain and said excitedly, "I'm looking for a friend, he's either on a plane or about to board it. I have something important to tell him!"

"Why don't you calm down first and come with us to the office," said one of the security guards calmly.

Crap! They think he's crazy; they are only going to detain him he thought. He felt cornered, frantically Hiro stuck his hand into jacket. "Don't come any closer, I have a gun," he warned and the men stopped.

"Hey aren't you that guy from that band…"

"Shut up Akio! He's gone mad," said the other guard.

"Yup, I've lost my mind now back off!" Hiro threatened and looked around quickly. He saw a main office and someone just coming out of it. Maybe he could find the announcement system in there. He bolted for the door and heard the pursuit of the guards behind him. He managed to shut it and it clicked with its automatic locking system. But the guards would be in here in a second, Hiro saw only one woman at a desk and hauled her up by the arm, "Show me were the announcement room is!" She screeched and began to point to the left corner of the room. "Look I'm sorry, I have to find someone. I can't let him leave before I tell him that I love him. Please," begged Hiro, "I'm not really armed I only did that to fool the guards, I swear it!"

The woman blinked at him like he was indeed crazy, but crazy in love. The guards where just opening the door.

"Stop right there!" one yelled.

"Don't move guys or he'll shoot me!" cried the woman and cut Hiro a look.

He sighed in relief, she was playing along. But he continued to hold her by the arm and lead her to the announcement room. He kept his hand in his jacket pocket like a gun and the guards couldn't do squat. There was one person in the announcement room currently talking into the microphone. The man finished quickly and turned around in shock. The woman spoke to him quickly and quietly. The guards were looking on and one was talking into his radio.

Hiro leaned over and switched on the system.

* * *

Shoving his backpack into the compartment above him, K sat and sighed heavily. He was looking out the window on the plane feeling like utter shit. He hoped that his mind would stop thinking so he could just sleep most of the way there. Taking off his sunglasses he rubbed his face in a stressful gesture. His calm composure wasn't so easy to keep these days. Emotions were on high alert and fear of flying again making his stomach hurt.

But at least Michael was waiting for him anxiously back home. It was something to look forward to. He watched the ground crew driving their luggage trucks around and other planes parked along the airport, anything to distract himself. But he closed his eyes for a moment and laid his head back, vaguely paying attention to the two stewardesses coming up the aisle.

"Did you hear that all planes are on stand-by until they capture some nut inside the terminal?" went a stewardess to another.

"Yeah he's got some office worker at gunpoint, it's happening right now. Did you hear what he was saying on the speakers?" asked the other woman incredulously.

The other woman giggled, "Yeah he was calling out for someone named K…and then Claude. But the funniest part was he kept saying 'I love you Claude, please wait for me.'"

K's eyes snapped open.

"Probably an upset lover that just got dumped or do you think…" But the woman was cut off when a big blond man grabbed her arm.

"Did they catch him?" K asked hurriedly.

"Sir you must sit…wait are _you_ Claude?" she asked.

K didn't answer he only hollered, "I have to get off this plane. Now!"

"But sir no one is allowed into the terminal until…"

Not waiting for permission, K grabbed his backpack from overhead and dug for his brand new gun. He shouldered the pack as people gasped and one stewardess fainted. K ran to the exit and some guy tired to stop him, but he backed off when the nose of K's gun was pointed at his head. "I said I wanted off," K growled.

He ran down the gate and past the airport personnel and into the main terminal. Above his head loud and clear was Hiro's voice. "I'm sorry I was so stupid Claude. I love you…can someone stop his plane or at least go tell him I'm here? No? Dammit can't you let me on the plane then?" Pause. "They're not letting me come to you K; they say I'm getting arrested," a weak laugh, "I guess I have no choice but to come to LA after I sort out this mess. Please don't hate me…I love…will someone get him off of there already!" hollered a new voice over the PA. There was a little scuffling noise before someone shut off the mic.

"I'm coming Hiro!" K called out and laughed uproariously. He put his gun away as he ran to the offices.

Hiro was just being hauled out by two big men. "I told you I had no real gun, aww common I wasn't really going to hurt anyone," Hiro was trying to persuade the guards to let him go, "Please take off the handcuffs."

"He said take them off," K told the guards calmly.

Hiro looked up at him, "K!" he said in disbelief. "You heard me then?"

K grinned and chuckled, "Yea I heard you alright."

One of the guards let go of Hiro and drew his own firearm on K. But K only smiled and showed his palms. "Really I think things have gotten carried away here. I'm Claude the guy he was talking about on the speakers," K informed them, thinking about going for his gun again.

The one security guard that recognized Hiro was from Bad Luck also remembered who both of them were, "Isamu, they are those two in the paper…you know, stranded on that island for two years."

"Yes that's us, have some mercy," Hiro pleaded. "I just wanted to tell him..." He looked at K again, "…that I love you Claude."

K felt his tough guy exterior crumbling at that. Hiro's words were stupendous; dynamite…it touched his soul. "I've been waiting to hear you say that for _so_ long Hiro, will you come with me to the US for awhile?"

"I want to," Hiro said.

"Wait a minute, no one is going anywhere!" scowled Isamu, still holding his gun on K.

But by now a crowd had gathered around. And many looked unhappily at the guards' words. "Aww let him go." One said. "Haven't they been through enough?" went another. "He's just a lovesick idiot." On and on went a new voice from the crowd and the security guards looked flustered.

Suddenly Yuuji broke through the crowd. "Hiro, what the heck did you do?" he asked bewildered. "There's cops outside waiting to arrest you…they almost arrested me. You forgot your ticket." Yuuji stood waving the ticket in his hand.

"Isamu I don't think he's going to run take off the cuffs at least," offered Akio, looking almost pleadingly at the other guard.

"Fine…" sighed Isamu and he unlocked Hiro's cuffs.

As the cops threaded through the massive crowd, people either giggled or began to clap and cheer. When they reached the middle they stood thunderstruck as a smaller Asian man, on his tippy toes, was kissing a tall blond foreigner—both had their arms wrapped around each other passionately. The cops looked around…so where was the terrorist?

After everyone was called off and a good explanation of actions was heard, Hiro and K were let go. The airport almost denied them the next flight to LA, but the two guards from earlier convinced security that they were not criminals or terrorists. So after everything settled down and the airport returned to normal, they waited for the next flight out. Hiro even took advantage of the wait to call Shuichi. His best friend was saddened to hear he was leaving again but he wished them luck and love. Hiro mentioned that maybe they'd all be back together again…one day. But for now he had to rediscover himself. Shuichi understood.

Now they sat in the waiting lounge for the next flight out.

"Man…Hiro couldn't you have just came back and got the ticket and found out what gate to go to. Or better yet have asked someone what gate to go to? You could be half way there by now," Yuuji told his younger brother as he pulled his helmet back on.

Hiro chuckled, "I dunno bro. I guess I wasn't using my head." He laughed.

K smirked a little, "I don't know I thought it was extremely romantic. Hostages, guns, and high stakes all in the name of love. That was the coolest thing anyone has ever done for me." He even blushed now that he thought about it again.

Laughing Hiro said, "Wow K that sounded a lot like your old self."

"Oh my god I recall the stories of you way back when," Yuuji said dramatically to K.

"Like I said, we'll be fine," K offered with a smirk.

They all chuckled now and eventually Yuuji hugged his brother good bye and gave K a warm hand shake. Hiro felt saddened to see his brother go, but he smiled at K and took his hand. "Together again…are you nervous?" Hiro asked softly.

"How can I be nervous with you in my life?" K replied honestly and amiably. "I'm so happy right now there just aren't enough words to express it…well okay maybe I'm a little nervous about the flight. But your brother made me realize we'll become our old selves again but with everything we've been through included. We'll be better people Hiro. But there are just so many things I'll never look at the same way again."

Hiro listened carefully, "I'll hold your hand the whole time I promise. But yea I know, I don't think I valued everything as much as I do now."

"Like a bar of soap," K said matter-of-factly.

"Gah, yea soap," Hiro said with laughter. But he turned serious, "I hope I'm not intruding by my coming with you K."

K squeezed his hand tighter, "No, I told Judy I couldn't be with someone just for the sake of our child. She understands she's even helped me get my own apartment. Who knows maybe we'll just stay for just a little while. I sorta have the urge to travel."

"Travel? K, aren't we sick of airplanes…"

"Not planes, a car, or a truck maybe. I'll come back and visit Michael or he can come with us a few times! At least I'll be closer to home for awhile," K said as ideas came fresh to his mind. "I don't know but the thought of being cooped up doesn't sit well with me."

"Hmm, travelling all over North America…that could be really cool," Hiro said and smiled widely. It could be a chance to fit back into the civilized world again.

"Gawd Hiro I'm so glad you're here," K breathed out meeting Hiro's eyes, "I really didn't want to go on without you…"

Surprised and yet touched Hiro was reminded of how they talked like this on their island. "K, I was so scared that what we have was only brought on because of that island. I thought you'd forget about me once we got home. But that didn't happen at all. Our whole experience was fate in its own way and if I had let you go…I would have made the worst mistake of my life," Hiro explained reaching over to touch K's face. "It's like we've been given yet another chance to live but this time there is nothing holding us back."

Speechless for a moment, K leaned over and captured Hiro's mouth in a kiss. They held it there for a long time, eyes closed, hands placed on the side of each other's head. It was loving and it was sweet. And when their lips parted, they placed their foreheads together, fingers still in each other's hair.

"I'm always going to love you Hiro…"

"And I'm _always_ going to love you Claude."

* * *

Three months later Shuichi was checking the mail. He picked up a small parcel and eyed it carefully. His violet eyes beamed when he read it was from Hiro and K…only this package was addressed to Yuki. Hrmph, how odd Shuichi thought with a frown, taking the mail inside and setting it on the kitchen counter. Yuki was making a late lunch since they'd both slept in way past breakfast. The thought of his best friend Hiro made Shuichi look at the news clipping he'd put on the fridge. He laughed and sighed pleasantly everytime he gazed at it.

In full colour was a picture of Hiro and K kissing in front of a massive crowd at the airport. A crowd that he noticed was made up with a lot of cops, but most of them stood with their hands on their hips. Shuichi giggled imagining what they thought seeing that spectacle. The title was the best part though, 'The Coconuts Went Straight to Their Heads'.

"For some reason Hiro and K sent something in your name Yuki, can I open it?" Shuichi begged with saucer eyes.

"It has _my_ name on it right? So no," Yuki replied and grabbed the package from his lover's hands. He looked it over carefully, eyeing Shuichi, as he purposely took his sweet ass time.

Shuichi was almost ready to beg and wag his tail or run circles around Yuki's legs.

Yuki huffed with amusement and finally tore it open. He slid out the contents which was a book. His amused look vanished as he realized this tattered and worn out book was Flight, one of his very own novels. He blinked with wonder.

"A book?" Shuichi wondered with a perplexed face. "Why does it look so worn out?" He picked up the bubble envelope and found a smaller envelope with a letter inside. Yuki grabbed it out of his hands.

With Shuichi peering over his shoulder Yuki read…

_Dear Yuki and Shuichi (Hi! Shu it's me Hiro, I made K let me write this part and put your name on here too :P)_

_First of all we are fine and right now we're on I 65 going through Alabama, Hiro is driving and I'm writing this letter. Sorry it's in English, so you might have to read this to Shuichi, deal with it. Anyways, great news we might get hitched in Canada. Haha yeah I can just see your faces now. Alright, Hiro is giving me that "look" so I better start explaining about that book eh. _

_On our fourth month on that island your suitcase washed ashore good buddy. We never thanked you for all the joy your stuff brought us. Those bottles of whiskey, man…you have no idea how great that was. Oh Hiro is telling me to thank you for the toothpaste, is he the cutest thing or what! _

_Anyways, above all else we wanted to thank you for that book of yours. Not only did it entertain us lonely bastards out there, but in the end it brought us together. Besides two necklaces, that book was the only thing that came back with us. We will treasure it always and wowzers you gained two new fans! Fucking saps or what? Seriously though…thank you. _

_Now why do you ask did we return your book…well apparently letting go of things from that experience is beneficial. Some information Hiro got off the Internet. Besides we wanted to let you know how much we cherished your book and decided to return it to the rightful owner. Who knows maybe it will bring hope to someone else._

_Oh and Hiro says he will call Shuichi like usual on Friday night. Well I hope things are swell, maybe in a few months we'll come visit. Damn planes, I'm sure you all hate them as much as we do…_

_Love – K and Hiroshi  
_

_P.S._

_I just wanted to say, I'm sorry I made a weapon out of your foxy underwear Yuki. Rawr, I'll never forget those! Thanks buddy! _

A/N: A/N: Well there you have it. I hope you enjoyed the ending as much as I did. I do realize that if Hiro really did this sort of thing in real life he'd be SO arrested lol. But I figured our guys have been through enough and deserved a little romantic adventure So thank you for reading and until next time! Ja ne!


End file.
